The Bayou State? Pfft, More Like The Love State
by Violet Vicky
Summary: Hermione, Remus and Teddy leave the UK in search of a new start with Hermione's Louisianian Grandmother and cousins. There they find love, new friends, and the big adventure called life in spades.
1. Chapter 1

The sweltering heat of the Louisiana summer hit Hermione Potter like a brick. Just 30 minutes ago she and her two companions, Remus and Teddy Lupin, had been in a reasonable cooler London summer before they had taken an International Portkey across the pond. Looking over at her older friend, the brunette sighed at the grief that she saw, and knew that her own eyes had the same grief shining from them.

It had been a month ago that both she and Remus had lost their spouses in the largest magical war since the Goblin rebellions. Voldemort had terrorised the United Kingdom for many decades, with a 13 year gap while in waif form, but that had all come to an end when her husband of less than a year, Harry, had killed the monster who had taken his parents, godfather, and mentor.

The memories were still far too fresh; they had just finished burying the fallen a week before, and when the pain hit Hermione clutched onto her lower abdomen. Remus saw this and gently placed a loving hand on her back, "Mia?"

"I'm fine Moony," the witch responded, "The baby's fine too."

Just yesterday, Hermione had learnt she was a month pregnant, and it had nearly destroyed her heart that Harry would never meet his child. That was the one thing he really wanted in life, a family and peace with that family.

Shaking off the grief, the teen walked alongside Remus, who was currently checking his sleeping 6 week old son. Teddy had lost his mother in the same battle, only hours before Harry had finished it, and Hermione knew that the fact the spell that killed her was meant for Remus tore at him. They had been keeping each other alive for the past month, that and Teddy's antics as he grew like a weed.

Finally hitting the parking lot, Hermione quickly found the 2008 Saturn Outlook that she had asked the goblins in New Orleans to purchase for her, and leave in the lot. Opening it all up, grateful for the modifications that she had paid for, the witch watched as Remus set up the car seat and strapped Teddy in. Once he was in the passenger seat, they were off.

"So you're sure that your Gran is fine with Teddy and I staying? I mean, we can always find a hotel room," Remus asked.

"My Gran wouldn't have said yes had she not wanted you there. Besides, who else will hold my hair back while I hurl every freaking morning?" The witch asked with a mixed between a grimace and a grin.

Relaxing in his seat, the werewolf questioned the witch who had been his close friend for 4 years, "When are you going to tell everyone about you being a witch?"

"As soon as I get there," Hermione easily manoeuvred her mobile phone out of her pocket and punched in the speed dial, putting it to her ear as it began to ring.

"Sookie Stackhouse," the thick Louisianan female accent answered after 4 rings.

Hermione grinned widely as she heard her cousin's voice again, the first grin for a long time, "Sookie!"

"Mia? That you? Are you here yet?"

"Yeah I'm heading over from Shreveport Regional now. Listen; think you can get Jason, Tara, and Lafayette over in 30? I have something I need to tell you all that I should have years ago."

Hearing the seriousness in her little cousin's voice, Sookie answered, "Of course sweetie, they'll all come running to see you again. I'll see you at Gran's in 30 then."

"Bye," the witch hung up her phone and sighed, "Let's hope they take the news well."

"Oh Mia, they will, they're your family," the werewolf gave the teen a careful hug; she was driving after all, and closed his eyes, "Just thump me when we get there."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the man but could feel herself getting warm on the inside once more, the light that had once shone brightly inside of her soul had been all but extinguished after Harry's death, and it had damn near gone out entirely after learning that her parents, who she had wiped their minds of her existence, had been killed in Australia just months after sending them away. That had been an awkward and depressing conversation with her Gran, asking to come stay with her in the same phone call as informing her that her daughter and son-in-law were dead.

Looking about as she drove, Hermione was amazed at the number of religious billboards, all declaring that they could save your soul from the evil that had been put on the earth. 2 years ago, all across the Muggle world, vampires had come out as being real. Now most of Africa and Asia just ignored the declarations, while most Middle Eastern countries had stated they would kill all vampires they found. As for the Western civilisations, the UK and it's commonwealths were all accepting, even putting laws in place that killing a vampire was punishable by jail, and England became the first country to allow vampires to marry.

Europe was accepting, had the laws, but didn't allow them to marry, though there were talks that that would change in a few years. But the country she was now living in, America, they didn't even have laws against killing a vampire; it was deemed as unnecessary as they were already dead. Hermione had met a few vampires over the years, and all were nice to her, though there had been some on Voldemort's side during the war, but that was to be expected.

Shaking her head in disgust, Hermione just focused on driving to her ancestral home, the place where every Stackhouse across the world had visited and nearly half had been born in.

20 minutes later, the traffic working with her for once, Hermione was pulling her red van into the dirt drive of the Stackhouse Home, sending a cloud of dust all around the car. Looking at Remus, ready to wake him up, the witch was surprised to see that he was wide awake, "Mia, where did you learn to drive?"

"Bumper cars," she joked before getting out and easily taking Teddy into her arms, "Come on Moony, let us introduce you to my family."

The werewolf just shook his head, chuckling a few times, before catching up to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Around the house there were 2 other cars, the huge Dodge pickup truck that belonged to Jason, and the over 20 year old Honda Civic that Sookie had been driving for years.

Just as they stepped onto the front porch, the screen door swung open to reveal an elderly lady with salt and pepper hair, "Mia, my little girl."

"Gran," carefully moving Teddy so he didn't get hurt, Hermione nearly fell into the warm arms of her grandmother, "I've missed you so much. It's been so hard."

"Shh, I know sweetie, I know. But everything will be better now, you watch," Adele gazed into the eyes that were so much like her own, "Later on you and me will sit down like we used to and talk."

"I'd like that Gran," quickly wiping away the tears that had escaped her eyes, the witch then remembered Remus, "Oh, Gran, I'd like you to meet Remus Lupin and this little cutie is his son Teddy."

The man stepped forward and respectfully offered his hand, "It's a pleasure ma'am and thank you for letting my son and I to stay here until our house is ready."

"No bother young man, I'm just so happy to have my youngest grandchild back. Now, there are 4 certain troublemakers waiting for you inside Mia, best not to keep them waiting too long."

Hermione nervously nodded, amazed with herself at how nervous she truly was. At the battle she had literally laughed in Voldemort's face after he said he would kill her, and not even a sliver of nervousness had shone then.

Turning quickly, the witch handed Teddy over to his father, "You had best hold Teddy; chances are I'll be tackled."

"Good to know," the werewolf had badly hidden mirth shining in his eyes, intent on just standing back and watching.

Hermione rolled her eyes; she knew what he was up to and knew that he was going to get a great laugh out of what her cousins and friends would be doing to her very soon. Taking a deep breath, the brunette stepped into the lounge, "Hi."


	2. Chapter 2

"MIA!" The shouts were deafening but the resulting collision when the 5 bodies all met at once was even worse.

The 5 of them ended up on the floor, all tangled with each other, and Hermione groaning loudly, "I really did miss you guys before you did that. Lafayette, if that's your hand we're going to have words."

"Oh God, sorry Mia," Jason said, quickly moving his hand from her rear.

It took a while but they were all soon on their feet, Hermione checking to make certain that the charms on her clothes had left her safe and uninjured while everyone else brushed down their clothes. At a more sedate pace, the 4 Louisianans wrapped their friend into a loving group hug that nearly broke down Hermione's emotional walls.

Motioning for the all to sit, first thing the witch did was introduce her friend, "Okay, this is Remus Lupin and his boy Teddy. Remus, these are my American family members. We have Lafayette Reynolds and Tara Thornton; they're cousins, and Sookie and Jason Stackhouse, my cousins."

"Pleasure"

"How do you know Mia?" Jason asked, relaxing in his seat.

"I was a professor at her school, taught her for a year," the older man explained before placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder, "I'm going to go talk to your grandmother, you going to be okay?"

Squeezing the hand, the teen nodded, "Yeah, I'll call out if I need help."

After Remus was gone, Sookie asked the question on all 4 lips, "Why would you need help Mia?"

"It's not physical trouble Remus is worried about, it's emotional. I've had a fucking terrible time this past year, we both have actually," resting her head against the back of her chair, Hermione settled herself before starting again, "So there's something that I've not told any of you that I really should have. But see, it wasn't suitable for a letter, and I had no access to a phone or email for the majority of the past 8 years, and I haven't been back over since just before I was 12…"

"Girl, can you please get to the point?" Tara said with all of her usual eloquence.

"I'm a witch; I haven't been going to a private girl's boarding school but a magical school where I learnt a lot. I've been married and widowed already, fought in too many battles to count, and watched the man I married die in my arms. And just yesterday I found out that I was going to have his child, the one thing he truly wanted in the world, but he's not going to be here," once she had said those first few words, everything had just tumbled out. 

Across from her, her 4 friends and family were stunned silent, a first for them all actually. Hermione's eyes drifted over each, just to make certain they were alive, but finally settled on Sookie. The teen had known that Sookie would probably take it the hardest; her cousin was a Telepath and had been considered a freak for her whole life because of her talent. The fact that Sookie had trusted her with her secret ability and Hermione had not done the same; it had the potential to be irreparable.

*I'm so sorry Sook; I never meant to hurt you. I was just scared that none of you would want anything to do with me anymore, and I couldn't have lived with that,* Hermione had dropped her mental shields to allow her cousin to hear her thoughts.

The blonde slowly stood and walked over to where her cousin was sitting, perching onto the edge and gently placing a kiss on her head, "It's okay Mia, just don't do it again."

With the words said out loud, it broke the stunned looks of the other three, and Jason was the first to laugh, "Mia, do you fly a broom?"

"No!" Hermione said a little too loudly before calming, "I hate it. Harry, he loved flying, but I can't stand it. I'll stay firmly on the ground thank you very bloody much."

That had all of them looking shocked, Jason had only been joking. Lafayette leant forward and told the girl, "Bitch, you best start telling us all about what the fuck you can do."

"Oh how I've missed your affectionate names for me Lafayette. Fine, get settled, this could take a while," and it did, it took Hermione about 3 hours before she had finished giving a full run down of magic.

Once she was done, Sookie asked softly, "So you married a boy called Harry? What was he like?"

"He was my best friend for 3 years before we started dating. God, he was so nervous when he tried to ask, I had to take pity on him and finish the question," talking about Harry, Hermione was surprised that it didn't hurt as badly as it had only hours earlier at only thinking about him, "He proposed the day I turned 17, which I'm pleased to say, I didn't need to finish for him. All of our friends were so happy, mainly because most had won a bit of money from various bets around the school concerning our relationship.

"On his birthday last year, we were married by one of our professors, and had 6 witnesses in our friends. That was one of our final days without the war destroying our time, we didn't even get a honeymoon; there was no time. I mean people were dying all around us every day, and we were the ones who had to finish the war so we both decided that it could wait," the witch laughed sadly, "Harry told me that he would sweep me away and we would travel for as long as we wanted, seeing everything there was to be seen, just as soon as he had killed that evil bastard. Didn't even consider that he could die as he tried to kill the monster.

"I can still remember the last thing we truly did together before he died. Voldemort had said Harry had an hour to sacrifice himself or everyone would die, so of course, my darling husband drags me to the closest broom closet and screws my brains out. He was dead an hour later, and I was left a widow and a single mother. Stupid sod," Hermione quickly tried to hide her tears.

Her friends saw the tears and moved to support the teen, she had been always been their little sister and it hurt them to see her hurting. Feeling her family surrounding her, Hermione could sense that flame in her body growing and growing, making her feel more human than she had in a month.

Once they were certain that the teen was settled, all but Sookie returned to their seats. The blonde was still perched on the arm of the chair, "Figuring you would need something to help take your mind off of Aunt Handley and Uncle Kevin, I talked to my boss at Merlotte's and Sam is happy for you to join his collection of waitresses. I even have a few uniforms that should fit."

That brought about a large grin; Hermione had hated the idea of just sitting around going stir crazy either here or at the house she was buying down the road, "When do I start?"

"Sook and me have a shift tonight, soon as you called we switched shifts with Terry Bellefleur and Arlene Fowler," Lafayette explained, "You can get your moves on then."

"Sounds great," for the first time in a month, Hermione could feel her old self coming back.

Just then Remus and Adele walked in, the former carrying a tray of drinks while the older woman was cradling Teddy as he fed from a bottle, "Who'd like a drink?"

With a drink in everyone's hands, Adele settled in her rocking chair and looked at her granddaughter, "So how did they take it?"

"You knew?" All 4 heads spun to face the grinning woman.

"Of course I knew, my Earl was a wizard but he didn't do magic very often after we were married, he didn't want to gain too much attention. He was rather sad when none of our children gained magical talents but you should have seen him light up after learning about your talent Sookie, while not a witch it was a pleasant surprise. He would have so hated that he missed seeing Mia," Adele shook her head sadly, remembering about her deceased husband.

As that sunk in, Hermione smiled at her Gran, "Went deathly silent for a while but then they wanted to know everything. I'm just waiting for someone to ask to see my wand or me to do magic."

The quartet each slapped their foreheads, "Didn't think. So can we?"

Looking over at Remus, the witch had a conspiratorial look in her eyes, making the man shake his head. Hermione stood from her seat, "We best head outside, I don't want to ruin Gran's house."

It was a race outside, the older pair proceeding much slower and sitting on the porch, Remus calling out, "Don't hurt yourself Mia."

"I won't," the witch then turned to face her family, "So, what do you want to see me do?"

"Anything"

With that word, Hermione quickly drew her wand, twirling it with her fingers, a habit she had picked up from Harry. Aiming at Jason's truck, the witch calmly said, "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

As soon as the beam hit the vehicle, it began floating in the air, causing Jason to shriek, "My truck!"

"Aw come on Jase, don't you trust me?" Hermione levitated the truck further into the air, getting laughs from everyone but the owner.

"I do but come on Mia, that's my baby. Please put her down gently."

"Fine," the brunette placed the truck back onto the ground, before apparating to stand in the tray, "See not even a scratch."

The fact that their friend had vanished only to reappear nearly instantly on the back of the truck was astonishing to the quartet and they all flinched very lightly when she returned the same way, "How?"

"That was called apparating, means I can go from one place to another almost instantly and quietly. Only problem is that I've got to have either been there before, have the coordinates, and hope that it's not too far away. Like I can't pop back to London, I'd probably wind up in the middle of the bloody ocean," the witch explained, "One last thing, so who wants to see me change form?"

All hands went up; the four spectators acting as though back in primary school. Hermione moved a few feet away from the Muggles and sheathed her wand again. In a fluid motion, the brunette teen was replaced by a large white Bengal tiger, causing the quartet to leap backwards. She paced around for a while but soon returned to human form.

"Holy son of a b…" Jason was cut off.

"You finished that Jason Stackhouse and you will regret it," Adele warned from her seat.

"Sorry Gran," the man responded then looked at his cousin, "What the hell?"

The witch grinned, "I'm an Animagus, means I learnt how to change through many agonising months. I only have one form, the tigress and as you saw, she really stands out."

Sookie walked over and hugged her baby cousin, "Sweetie you're really something. Come on, let's get you dressed for work."


	3. Chapter 3

Sookie had directed Hermione into the bathroom, placing a fresh towel and her uniform on the chair. The witch cleaned herself of the day; she would need to find a better antiperspirant for this new climate. After she was washed, Hermione got out and went for the towel, only to catch a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

The months hunting for Horcruxes had been good for the teen's baby fat that just wouldn't leave, turning her slightly soft body well-toned and thin. At 5 foot 9 Hermione had always been the tallest witch but it helped that most of it was leg, added on with the C cup breasts that she was incredibly pleased with. The mane that had once been her hair was now settled; the curls tame and brushing against the top of her rear. What caught the teen's attention though were her eyes. After Harry's death, Hermione had seen nothing but black holes whenever looking into them, but now they were alive once more, laughter actually showing.

Quickly putting on her underwear, Hermione looked at the uniform and groaned, "You've got to be kidding me."

The uniform, if it could be called that, was a pair of Daisy Duke shorts and a shirt that would never cover her stomach. Shaking her head, the girl just put on the clothes, magically shrinking the pants when they were too loose. Pulling on her sneakers, Hermione then exited the bathroom, a brush in her hand and wand between her teeth.

In the kitchen the teen found the person she needed, "Moony, do my hair for me please."

"Of course," Remus took the brush and expertly got out any tangles, he had become a pro after doing it every day for a fortnight, "You want to hide your wand in there?"

"Yep, can't hide it elsewhere can I?" The witch motioned to the uniform she was wearing.

"Don't suppose you could"

When asked, Hermione passed over her brand new wand. She had gone to one of Garrick Ollivander's friends in Knockturn Alley, and had gotten the wand custom made. The shaft was of jade, looking exactly like a chopstick, but inside it had the core of a Golden Griffin feather, werewolf hair, and Thestral hair tied together and soaked in the tears of a Phoenix for 7 hours. It sung much better than her old one, and the wandmaker she had seen was astonished that the core had even been chosen.

Once her hair was in a bun, her wand holding it in place, Hermione turned and tightly embraced her friend, "You can always come and have a bite to eat."

"No, I'll be fine here with Adele and Teddy. Your Gran is definitely something else Mia," placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, Remus held up his mobile, "I love you and if anything happens get in touch."

"Love you too and promise," Hermione ran out of the house, knowing that her family were already waiting for her.

Climbing into the Dodge, the witch grinned over at her cousin, "So, how fast can this truck get?"

Jason began revving the engine before putting it in gear and speeding off, "Fucking fast."

Hermione whooped as they careened down the road, spitting up dirt and rocks behind them. It didn't take them long to come to a complete stop out from of a busy looking place, "Nice little place they have here. You coming in?"

"I ain't missing this for anything," the young man was at Hermione's side instantly, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders.

When they entered, many eyes turned instantly onto them, and nearly all of them ignored the fact that Jason was even there. Paying no attention to the customers for now, Hermione walked towards the bar, smiling at the redhead tending to a pitcher of beer, "Hi, do you know where, umm, Sam is?"

The waitress looked up, taking a few seconds to put everything together, "You're Sookie's cousin? Sam's back in his office."

"Yes I am and thank you," the witch turned and planted her cousin in a seat, "Stay."

"Yes ma'am," Jason gave a mock salute and quickly ordered a beer.

Shaking her head, Hermione easily found where the office was, knocking once and walking in at the call to enter. Sitting behind a desk, his nose looking over a ledger; was the owner Sam Merlotte, "Hi, I'm Hermione Potter, Sookie's cousin."

"Pleasure," Sam rose and was about to shake her hand when he smelt something unmistakeable, causing him to growl, "You're a fucking dog?"

"What are you on about?"

"Get out of here werewolf"

That's when she put it together, and grew pissed off, "I'm not a fucking werewolf, a man I consider my father and dear friend is. And how dare you call him that?"

Sam growled louder, "I won't have no fucking werewolf lovers in this bar."

Hermione saw red, and flung her arm out, driving the heel of her hand into the man's jaw. The crack was deafening but the witch didn't care, "Yes I love a werewolf but only as he is pretty much my father and he kept me alive for this past month. I am also one of the last remaining members of his pack, until his son is old enough to do the ritual. There were originally 3, then 4 more were added, only two of the last 4 added remain, the others were all viciously killed and you dare say those things?"

The bar owner didn't say anything, his jaw was still badly broken, so the only sounds he was making were whimpering noises while Hermione cooled off. After her anger had left her body, the witch looked and saw that the man in pain and sighed, "Remus will kill me for ruining his good work so quickly. Sit in your seat."

Sam did as ordered, and was surprised when Hermione removed her wand, aiming it at his jaw. After casting a Healing Charm and a mild Numbing Charm she asked, "How's that feel?"

"Better, thanks," Sam looked at his newest waitress in interest, "What are you?"

"A witch and still very pissed off at you."

"Wow," he wasn't all that shocked, "About the werewolf comments…"

Hermione brushed him off for the second; she was watching her new boss' memories, having delved inside his mind just after fixing his jaw, a talent she had perfected out of necessity during the war. She watched as a 15 year old Sam ran through the forest as a dachshund and was jumped by 4 full grown werewolves during the full moon. He put up a great fight before getting enough distance to change into a bird and fly away.

Pulling out the witch sighed and relaxed in her seat, "I'm sorry for what those werewolves did to you but they hadn't taken their Wolfsbane and you were an easy target, they weren't in the right mind. So you're a Shapeshifter?"

Shaking his head in wonderment, Sam responded, "Yeah. How did you know all that?"

"I'm a master at getting into a person's head without them knowing, it was a necessity up until a month ago and now I do it all the time, war has left me a little twitchy. Just so you don't worry, Remus always takes his potion, and I should know because I make it for him," looking at the light bruising that was appearing on the man's jaw, Hermione winced slightly, "Sorry about the jaw."

"It's fine, not the first broken jaw I've had but it was the first made by a woman's hand. Anyone ever tell you that you have one hell of a punch?"

Hermione laughed softly, "Yeah, an ally. I broke his nose when I was only 14 and he never really forgot, was nervous when I told him that I'd only gotten better over the years. I guess I should start this over," holding out her hand, "I'm Hermione Potter, Sookie's cousin."

"Pleasure to meet you Hermione, I'm Sam Merlotte and this is my place," Sam shook the witch's hand with a smile, "You ever waitressed before?"

"No but I'm willing to learn"

"Alright then, let's get to work," getting up, the man passed over Hermione's apron and order pad before leading her into the packed bar.

After being introduced to Arlene and Terry, Hermione watched her cousin do a few orders before starting in her section, her wand perched behind her ear for safety. It took 4 hours before the lunch rush had finished and there was only going to be an estimated 2 hours before the dinner rush began. In the bar there was just Sookie, Jason, Sam, Hermione and Lafayette, Terry and Arlene heading off as soon as the last orders were filled.

"That was fun," Hermione stated with a large smile on her face, seated at the bar having an iced tea.

"You did brilliant girl," Lafayette called out from his spot at the end of the bar, lying on top of the wood counter.

The others all nodded, causing the brunette to blush, "It's not that hard."

"My first day I was cursing Sam because of the blisters on my feet," Sookie admitted with her large smile, "Didn't get any better until I'd been here 3 weeks and I had callouses instead."

Hermione lift her sneakers onto the bar, tapping them, "Cushioning and Cooling Charms, plus I soaked them in Murtlap Essence for 2 weeks. I've had these sneakers for 3 years now."

"Magic is fucking awesome," Jason said in awe before going confused, "What's Murtlap Essence?"

"The pickled and strained tentacles of a Murtlap, which is a magical sea anemone found only in Britain. Helps with cuts and abrasions, and does bloody wonders for blister prevention," the teen explained.

Sam broke everyone from their awe, "Right, we have clean-up to do."

As soon as he was back in his office, Hermione motioned for her friends to stay put. Getting a list of what was needed to be done, she had the ketchup bottles refill themselves, the rags to clean off the tables, mops to do their job, and all items needed to be washed to get started.

Sookie laughed, "It's like Fantasia."

"Yeah and it saves us having to do it," the witch looked around and spied the pool table, "Who's up for a game?"

They all laughed and went to the table, dodging the stray mop or rag.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione and Remus had been in Bon Temps for a week now, the former working every day while Remus would spend his days with Adele and Tara. Remus had been amazed when Tara had first asked if he had any magical literature that she could read, but soon they were spending hours on end in the lounge talking about the things that the Muggle had read. When Hermione had watched them, she was pleased to see that her dear friend was finally gaining some more life in his eyes. They had gone through their stages of grief together, it had been surprisingly easy but still painful, being in a new environment was helping them both a lot.

Right now though, the brunette was tending the bar at Merlotte's while Arlene talked to her babysitter. Finishing off the pint glass with a good looking head, she slid it across the bar to the customer, "Here you go Detective Bellefleur."

Andy Bellefleur smiled kindly at the teen, "Thank you Hermione."

After seeing how badly the man looked whenever Sookie or anyone else really called him Andy, Hermione had made it her job to always call him by his title. 2 more drinks later and the redheaded waitress came rushing back over, "Oh thank you darlin', I just had to make sure those kids of mine were getting to bed."

"No problem Arlene, if you need my help again just call," the witch then went back into her section, thanking her cousin for looking after it for her.

It was a usual evening rush, the regulars coming in for a feed, drink and chat, Hermione finding it very easy to smile as many of the people were nice. Just as she was returning from dropping in an order with Lafayette, the door opened and her eyes simply looked to see who it was. The fact that the new customer was a vampire didn't bother her in the least, or lessen her grin.

"Evening sir, what Tru Blood type can I get you, I believe that Sam has some O- and AB+ in stock," the witch asked, her pen at the ready.

The dark haired vampire looked surprised, "I would kindly like an AB+, warm please. Before you go, may I ask how you knew?"

Leaning very close, Hermione whispered, "I've met so many vampires on my journeys that I'd be ashamed if I couldn't spot one in 100 feet of me. I'll have your drink right to you."

Deciding to get the drink herself, Hermione reached into the small bar fridge that she knew held the Tru Bloods, removed the correct blood type, and popped it in the microwave for 30 seconds. As soon as it was in, Arlene was looking on in shock, "What are you doing that for sugar?"

"That nice gentleman would like a drink, it would be rude to deny him service," the witch knew of Arlene's feelings towards vampires but didn't care. When the drink was done, Hermione grabbed it and took it back over, "Here you are sir."

"Thank you kindly. I'm William Compton," William held out his hand.

Hermione easily took it and shook his colder than normal hand, "Hermione Potter. So do people call you William or Bill usually?"

"I have not been called Bill in many decades, but perhaps I should return to it. So Bill will be fine," Bill motioned to the seat across from him, "Please sit with me for a moment."

Seeing that she had no customers in need at the time, the witch took a seat, "Thank you Bill."

"If it would not be impolite, may I enquire as to when you have met vampires before and in what sense?"

"Oh I learnt all about your kind in school from when I was 12, much sooner than your kinds' coming out. As for when, during my summer holidays before I was 14, my parents and I went to France. There I had the fortune of meeting a nice vampire who had, unfortunately, been attacked. I allowed him to feed from me, and we spoke for hours, when I returned my parents were so worried as I had been gone so long," Hermione gave a wet laugh, "After that I've met a few but none since your existence became public knowledge to all people."

Bill looked on in disbelief, "You have known for that long? How?"

Leaning over once again, not wanting it to be known to everyone, Hermione whispered, "I'm a witch and we were taught all about vampires, werewolves and the such at school."

"A witch? I have not met a witch since I was in London in the 1980's. She had hair like fire and the most amazing green eyes…" Bill was pulled from his memory by Hermione's gasp.

"No, it can't be," looking deep into the man's eyes, Hermione delved into his memories in search of that one. When she found it, she gasped once more, "Lily."

"Yes, Lily Evans, she was at her bachelorette party though I doubt she could remember it at all with the number of drinks she had demolished. You know her?"

The witch nodded and called out in her mind, *Sookie, I'm heading outside for a little. I need some air.*

Sookie turned to her cousin, locked eyes and nodded, before going back to taking the order. Knowing that her section was taken care of, Hermione rose, "You are welcome to join me outside, I need air."

Not even waiting, the teen walked quickly from the bar, heading to a group of tree stumps that had been made into seats. With her head in her hands, she could hear Bill following her, and sitting across. After a minute he quietly asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, just some memories invading again. I'll be fine," wiping away her tears, Hermione raised her head, "I didn't really know Lily, I was married to her son and they had the same eyes."

"What happened to Lily?"

"Well she married James Potter, probably a few days after that party, and they had a son 9 months later. When Harry was 15 months old, they were attacked by an evil bastard and killed. Then last month, Harry died after killing the monster that killed his parents, and ending the war we were fighting," Hermione gave a slight sob.

Bill swiped away his own tear, leaving a blood trail across his face and hand, "I was unaware she had passed. She knew instantly what I was, like you did, but simply asked if I was hungry. When I said that I was, she had me follow her to a store where she purchased a decanter of blood, and told me to drink it. We ended up going shot for shot, her; this odd looking whiskey and me; the blood. It was one the only times I was treated like an equal."

The brunette nodded her head, "Yes I believe that the Americans treat your kind between a sex object, a drug source, and a freak. In the UK we allow all vampires the rights that everyone is given, at least in the Muggle, sorry, non-magical world. In the magical community I am sorry to say, we are as far back in the times as the Middle bloody Ages, but my friend is trying to fix that."

Wanting to take the attention away from the rights of vampires, a sore spot for him, Bill asked, "You said you were in a war?"

"Yeah, I was. Officially the war started back up in 2006 and ended last month, but I've been fighting in it since just after my 12th birthday. Harry and our best friend Ron, they saved me from a Mountain Troll that had been let into the castle that was our school, it was the subtle start of war and also the start of my friendship so I can't really hate that part," Hermione placed a hand on her abdomen, "I hated the war but through it I gained a family that I love, a loving husband, and now a child. Unfortunately it took a good portion of my family and my husband, so I moved back here to start over and let my child be raised in a country that has only held good memories for me."

Bill gave a laugh but then apologised at the look he received, "I'm sorry it is just that I knew you were with child. My wife, she had the same glow you have with all three pregnancies. And then I went off to the war, my wife pregnant again. I was turned during the Civil War but I had sworn to her that I would return, and I did but it was ten years after I had left. My oldest son, Thomas, had died of smallpox; my oldest daughter, Sarah, was married the year before when she had been 16; while my twins William Jnr and Isabella were sitting on the front porch playing. I so desperately wanted to go up to them but considering what I now was, just knowing that they were alive was enough. William's great grandson died 2 months ago and as the last Compton, I came home just 2 weeks ago."

Hermione gently covered one of Bill's hands, "I am sorry that you were not a part of your children's lives, no parent should ever have to watch on the outside as their family grows. It would seem we have both lost greatly during wars."

"Yes it does," that brought a small smile of comfort on the vampire's face, but he looked at his watch, "Perhaps you should head back inside, if you are feeling up to it. We have been talking for 30 minutes now."

"Oh damn," the teen swiftly rose, "Are you coming back inside?"

"Of course, I have to try your O- still," Bill joked.

They walked back inside still laughing, drawing looks from the people inside until Hermione called out, "What? You've never seen two people laugh before?"

As the witch went to get the O-, Sookie came over and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just made a new friend who knew someone I did. Any problems while I was out?"

"Only Arlene swearing you would come back with bite marks on you," the blonde rolled her eyes at the older woman, "So who's your new friend?"

"Bill Compton, he's just moved into town a few weeks ago. Used to live here years ago," Hermione looked into her cousin's face, seeing that her eyes were firmly planted on the man, "How about we go introduce you?"

That made Sookie blush and avert her eyes, "Mia."

"What? Come on," grabbing the warm bottle with one hand and her cousin's arm with the other, Hermione dragged the girl over, "Bill, I would like to introduce my cousin Sookie Stackhouse."

"It is a pleasure Miss Stackhouse," the vampire gently placed a kiss on Sookie's hand, "And thank you for the drink Hermione."

"No problem," the glances and feelings that were welling both Bill and Sookie's eyes had Hermione grinning widely, "Sook, I'm going to take your tables. Don't argue, you've taken them for me plenty."

"Thank you Mia," the Telepath replied softly as her cousin left.

"This will be great," Hermione thought to herself before heading towards her next customer.


	5. Chapter 5

After two weeks in the States, the goblins had finally gotten the paperwork and payment negotiated for the large house Hermione was buying just down the road from her Gran's, and only a couple hundred yards from the Compton home. Today Sam had closed the bar, still paying Arlene and Terry their full pay had they worked, so that he could help Hermione, Remus and Teddy move.

At the very second though Hermione was having a heated discussion with her dear friend, "Tara, I don't give a fucking shit, you are moving in with us!"

"No Mia, I can't pay you rent so no," the older woman was being adamant.

"ARGH!" The witch was close to ripping her friend a new one, "Tara Mae Thornton, you cannot keep living on Gran's couch, you need a room of your own and God knows you won't get one at your _mother's_ place. If you want to feel as though you are paying a rent then you can simply keep doing what you have been the last two weeks. Keep Remus company, watch over Teddy, cook and clean, how do you think about that?"

Tara knew that when Hermione used her full name she was pissed off and ready to crack, so relented, "Fine but you had let me do all the cooking and cleaning, I won't let you use any magic to do it before I get there."

"Fine, no magic to help you in household duties, I swear," Hermione finally relaxed, "Now please go with Remus and Jason into Shreveport to buy everything we need."

"On it," the girl hugged her friend before loping over to the minivan.

Hermione called out after her, "And get yourself things!"

Watching on as the vehicles left were Lafayette, Sam, and Sookie, Adele was inside of her home with Teddy. All three were laughing their arses off, "You told her Mia."

"Don't start with me Lafayette or I will find your favourite purple hat and burn it," seeing her gay friend's shocked look, the teen laughed herself, "And don't think I won't."

"Oh I don't think so ho, you touch my favourite hat and I'll bitch slap you, girlfriend or not."

Apparating directly behind the sitting man, Hermione bent over his head and grinned, "I wouldn't hurt you like that, and you know it. How about we begin our trek to the new place?"

Hermione took a few leaping steps before changing into Rajah, her tiger name. She waited for Sam, who was studying her intently before he turned into a slightly larger male white Bengal. Sookie and Lafayette just shook their heads and followed the two large cats, "Could have at least become fucking horses so we could get there faster."

The tigers simply flipped their tails and continued forward. Soon enough a large white Contemporary style house came into view, so both tigers changed back, "This is pretty cool Hermione. Why exactly are you working?"

"Keeps my mind off of things. Come on in and I'll tell you about the place," the witch went to the front door, unlocking it and stepping onto the wood floor, "Okay 4 storeys, one beneath us. Below us are 2 bedrooms, a recreation room, and the library. On this floor we have the kitchen and dining room, and the garage, next up is 3 bedrooms, and on the top floor are just 4 more bedrooms. I'm going to be putting a greenhouse out the back, and the basement is lit with only lights, no natural light can get in. So what do you think?"

"Shit load better than my crap shack," the flamboyant man said after whistling.

"You intent on having vampires around then?" Sam asked as he looked around.

Hermione shrugged, "At first the no light was because I get terrible migraines that no potion is able to get rid of but now, who knows."

The blonde wrapped an arm around her cousin, "I think it's great that you are still going to be walking distance from me and Gran. It's so good to have you back sweetie."

2 hours later, and with the suggestions of her friends, Hermione had changed the colours in most of the rooms to suit better. As they were all relaxing on the front porch, Jason's truck came racing up the dirt road, sending a spray of stones and dirt towards them. Only the witch's fast wand work saved the 4 of them from being covered.

When the dust settled everyone could see some boxes in the back and moved to go unpack them, "Where are Remus and Tara?"

"They're coming, just stopped to go grocery shopping," Jason stacked 4 boxes on top of the other and walked inside.

Hermione soon found that Remus had shrunk and charmed the furniture, fitting it all in the 20 boxes in the rear of her cousin's truck. As she unpacked everything, she then directed which room the item was to go and let the others deal with it. In all the boxes was every piece of furniture, making Hermione deduce that the only thing in the minivan would be food, incidentals and clothes.

An hour after Jason had returned Sam called out that the others were back. Leaving her unpacking for now, the witch joined everyone else on the porch. When Remus got out, she ran over and slapped upside the head, softly, "Didn't think to call me to say where you were going?"

The werewolf laughed lightly at his adopted daughter's worry, "I was fine Mia, Tara was with me so the poor Brit didn't get lost or attacked on the streets."

"Remus John Lupin"

"I'm sorry and promise to call from now on, that better?" Remus put on his expertly perfected puppy pout, knowing it would soften her anger.

Shaking her head, Hermione embraced the man, "So what did you get?"

It was nearing dusk by the time everything was packed away and in its proper place. Tara had just cooked up a large pot of Jambalaya and they were all eating at the new table. With the next full moon only days away, Remus was shovelling the food in only partly civilised but stopped long enough to praise Tara on her cooking, her resulting blush darkening her skin even more.

Hermione looked over at her cousin who had a faraway look on her face as she ate, and as she was not looking at her, fingered her wand to gain access into the girl's outer most thoughts, "I wonder whether Bill will be at the bar tonight?"

That thought gave the witch a happy smile, Sookie liked Bill and from what she had gleamed from his mind the previous night, Bill definitely liked Sookie. All she had to do now was get them out on a date, without at least Sookie knowing they were even on a date. Locking eyes with Jason for a second, she dove in to find information as to where to take them, not knowing the places around these parts. It took a little digging, the man had too many disturbing memories involving him and numerous naked women, but finally she found a vague one about a vampire bar in Shreveport, Fangtasia.

"Aha, I'll set them up there, it's perfect," the witch thought to herself and went back to her food.

After dinner, while everyone else ruminated, Hermione went outside and dialled Bill's number, having gotten it a few days ago. After a few rings, she was about to hang up when it was answered, "Compton residence."

"Hey Bill, its Hermione. How was your sleep?"

"Pleasant Hermione, how may I help you this fine evening?"

"Well, and don't deny it, I know that you would like to date my dear cousin," Hermione waited for a second so that he could act should he dare then went on, "I would like to set you both up on a blind date."

Bill breathed in the phone for a little before replying, "I would be most appreciative if you were to do so. Sookie, it has been hard to request a date from her and I would like the assistance. Where do you have in mind?"

"As it can't be known to Sook until the last minute, I thought I'd suggest going into Shreveport and check out Fangtasia. I know that she will be safe with you, and at least there I know that there will be something for both of you to drink. As for me, I can easily take care of myself and would very much enjoy a chance to let my hair down."

"Because you put it that way, I believe that it would be an appropriate place for a date. What time would you like me there?"

Looking at her watch quickly, the witch replied, "How about 2 hours? Let's Sookie have enough time to get ready."

"I will see you both there Hermione."

"Yes," Hermione whispered before turning to see Sam standing there, "Oh, hi Sam."

Sam had a quirked smile on his face, "Hello, are you perhaps setting your cousin up?"

"Why yes I am and before you even say it, I know that Bill is a vampire but he is an honest man that cares deeply for Sookie. If nothing else comes of this, at least we will have a chance to let loose for a night," Hermione knew that her boss held a small candle for Sookie, but also knew he would never do anything about it as she was not the one for him.

"Just keep her and yourself safe," the man hugged his friend and employee, "I can't have you not showing up for work. I'll see you tomorrow for the lunch shift."

"Bye"

Racing back inside, the brunette quickly pulled her cousin away from the lounge, where everyone had migrated, and to the kitchen, "What are you doing Mia?"

"I wanted to know if you would accompany me into Shreveport tonight. I need to let loose and there's a brilliant place for it," putting on her puppy dog eyes, Hermione waited for the curiosity to peak.

"Okay, where?"

"Fangtasia, perfect spot and I swear that we will be safe and leave if you get the slightest bit uncomfortable."

Sookie seemed to fight within herself; she did want to go but was also afraid. Breathing out a sigh, "Okay, how long before you want to leave?"

"I'd like to be there in 2 hours, so you should get ready. Oh, and wear something black," the witch laughed as Sookie's eyes went wide at the little amount of time she had.

In a flash, the blonde was dragging her brother and Lafayette off, not answering their questions, and Hermione went into the lounge, collapsing onto a chair. Tara had on her face that plainly said, explain or die, "So?"

"I'm taking Sookie out for the night. I'd invite you but I don't think you would approve of the people."

With her quick thinking brain, the older woman had it, "You're taking her to Fangtasia? Of all the fucking places in this state, you take her to a vampire bar?"

"See? That's why I didn't invite you. There is nothing wrong with vampires, you have no problem with Moony and you know he's a werewolf."

"Yeah but he doesn't drink people's blood," looking over cautiously, "You don't right?"

Remus shook his head, "No but I am friendly with numerous vampires over in England and they really are nice. But like with every race and species, there are those that I wouldn't want to get near with a 10 foot pole. Mia, you make sure that Sookie is looked after."

"I won't let a hair on her head get hurt, promise."

Tara sighed exasperated, "Fine, you can go but neither of you better get hurt or I will whoop your arse."

"Noted. Now I best get ready," placing a kiss on Remus' head and hugging Tara, Hermione ran up to her room, the master bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

An hour later Hermione was finally ready. It had taken her most of the time to find the perfect clothes; they were at the bottom of her trunk as they hadn't been used in ages. Looking herself over in the full length mirror, the witch had to admit she looked hot.

Her hair was curled even more, and in a ponytail but with numerous tendrils loose and framing her face. Light but dark coloured makeup accented her features and pale skin. Her jewellery was a black gold collar necklace with a blood red ruby in the center, with the same black gold and smaller rubies in her ears. The clothes were simple, a tight sleeveless black dress with a red lace overlay and black heels that had straps running up her legs.

The only problem Hermione had now though was where to put her wand. Feeling around in her bust, the witch was pleased when she found enough room to comfortably hold it there. Once it was in place, she made her way down the stairs, getting used to such high heeled shoes again.

At the bottom waiting were Tara, Remus and Lafayette, who had walked up from finishing Sookie up. All three whistled at her and the latter male said, "You look like the high class hooker you are now Mia."

"Thanks Lafayette," the brunette chuckled, rolling her eyes, "So what do you think?"

"I'm thinking that even if I'm not your biological father, I should lock you up and buy the first chastity belt I find," the werewolf said with certainty.

"Too late," all three of the younger ones said at once.

Tara carefully but tightly hugged her friend, "You look brilliant but please be safe."

"I will," giving them all hugs, Hermione stepped away, waved, and touched her wand tip to apparate away.

Hermione appeared out front of her Gran's house, finding Sookie already waiting, "Mia, don't do that."

"What?" The teen then looked at her cousin, "Perfect Sook."

The blonde had her hair down, a simple necklace and earring set that had belonged to her mother, a black and white spaghetti strap dress, and black flats. She looked ready to hit the road, "You look great too Mia. So how are we getting there?"

"We're popping over," and before her cousin could argue, Hermione had her in an embrace and apparated them to an alley she had seen in Jason's memory.

"Don't do that either," Sookie gently slapped her taller cousin's arm before looping it with hers.

"Right"

As soon as they stepped out of the alley, Hermione could see the club and also the huge line that was out front. Bypassing it and standing in front of the vampire at the front, the witch had a sly smile, "Are we acceptable?"

The man looked over both of the women, ogling their breasts and necks blatantly, before nodding, "Go on in."

"Thank you," Hermione said as she and Sookie passed and entered the club.

Inside the music was even louder and the room darker. People all around were dancing or feeding/being fed on, and there were scantily dressed female vampires dancing in bouts of vampire and normal speeds. As her eyes passed the room in search of Bill, Hermione locked eyes with a blonde vampire sitting at a throne, overseeing the floor, but soon broke it off and went back to looking. Finally she found him in a close booth, "Let's go over here."

"Okay," Sookie was in awe of everything going on around her.

"Fancy meeting you here stranger," Hermione said to Bill, breaking her cousin from her reverie.

"Bill?" Seeing the vampire there, and the large grin on her cousin's face, Sookie nudged her with a deep blush, "You set me up Mia?"

"Damn right I did. Now sit and talk. What can I get you both at the bar?"

"A-"

"Gin and Tonic"

Hermione made her way to the bar without being groped, which she was grateful for, and waited to be served. As she waited, she watched the bartender, a habit. Usually she only found that the person she was watching was going at things normally, but the heavily tattooed vampire was acting shifty, like he was doing something bad or illegal.

When he came up, the witch purposefully gained eye contact after placing her orders. What she found was amazing. The vampire, his name Longshadow, had been stealing money from his employer for a year, getting nearly $100000 from the club. After paying for the drinks, the witch made up her mind to talk to the owner.

"Here we go," placing the Tru Blood and Gin and Tonic in front of the others, Hermione took a sip of her Coke before asking Bill, "Who's the owner here?"

"Eric Northman, he's also the Sheriff of Area 5," Bill motioned to the blonde on the throne, "That's him up there. Why did you want to know?"

"No reason," after finishing her drink, Hermione rose, "I'm going to mingle. Sook, if you want to leave at all, I'm sure Bill will gladly take you home. I'll ring to tell you when I've gotten home safely."

Sookie nodded, "Okay, stay safe."

"Always try to, I always try," the teen muttered as she left.

Slowly making her way up to the throne, not to draw anyone's eyes in particular, Hermione was soon at the bottom step of the platform that held the throne. After bowing lowly before him, the teen rose to see a blonde woman standing before her, "What do you want?"

"I simply ask a moment with the Sheriff, it is about a crime being committed against him," the witch said evenly and respectfully.

"Pam, step aside," the man walked down, "Follow me."

Doing so, Hermione soon found herself in an office, and once the door was closed it was silent. Sitting after being motioned to, the teen started with, "Hermione Potter."

"Eric Northman," the pair shook hands, "Now Miss Potter, what is this crime?"

"It's Mrs but just call me Hermione. Well your bartender, Longshadow, he has stolen almost $100000 dollars from your establishment here and intends to steal more until caught. I thought you should know, no one should get away with a crime, no matter who they are or what the crime is."

The news seemed to visibly shock the vampire, "What proof do you have to make these accusations?"

"Nothing tangible, just what I found in his mind. Whether you believe me or not is entirely up to you," Hermione explained.

"You should stand in that corner," Eric pointed to the one behind his desk before going to the door and saying, "Pam."

Not even a second later, Hermione saw blonde locks breeze into the door but the owner not enter, "Yes Eric?"

"Ta Longshadow inom vänligen," **(Bring Longshadow in please)**

By the time Eric had walked to behind his desk, standing just to the side of Hermione, Pam, the blonde, and Longshadow were in front of the desk, "Yes Eric?"

"I have heard an interesting thing just now from Hermione here. Apparently you have been stealing from my business, nearly $100000. Isn't that the most interesting thing?"

Longshadow glared venom at the witch briefly before responding, "Nothing but lies Eric, I respect you and your position too much to…"

"Really? And if I were to check over my books and your accounts more closely, I wouldn't find the money?"

Growling, "You believe a pathetic human over another vampire? What sort of Sheriff are you?"

Meanwhile Hermione had delved further into the tattooed vampire's mind, finding the location of the money, "Excuse me? But you won't find the money there. He knows that you could find it if it was done through any banking system, and as it was stolen in cash, he would simply change the small bills into hundreds and hide them."

"Where is it then?" Pam asked.

"He's got a safe buried below his sleeping quarters at his house. The combination is 30, 42, 29. It's all there bar what he has spent on things, about a tenth of what he stole."

Longshadow had had enough, "I rescind my invitations to all vampires into my home."

"Too bad," Eric then easily used a wooden cane that was beside his desk, driving it through his bartender's chest.

As with all vampire killings of this manner, the body exploded, blood and skin covering nearly every portion of the room, including those occupying it. Pam screeched, "Eric! This was a new dress!"

"Don't move then," Hermione drew her wand from between her breasts, "_Scourgify Totalus_."

All of the blood in the room was magically removed, leaving everything the way it had been before. Pam smiles widely, "Ooh a witch."

Eric did slight double take, looking from Pam to Hermione, "You're a witch?"

"Yes," Hermione replied truthfully.

"And that is how you knew about Longshadow?"

The teen nodded, "I'm a master at the Mind Arts, which means I can enter another's mind without them knowing, though I do need to touch my wand if I haven't got eye contact."

The man motioned for both women to sit, "You are how old?"

"18, I'll be 19 in September"

"Just a baby," Eric snickered.

Quirking an eyebrow, Hermione responded, "No doubt anyone bar your maker would be considered a baby to you. You must be nearing ancient status if not already over it."

That had Pam laughing lightly, "This one I like Eric."

"Yes, so do I. Hermione, I could use the help that only you can provide, how would you like a job?"

"Well, I already have a job but if you only need me during the night and it is say 3 nights a week, then I will take it," the witch was grinning widely at the thought of working around more supernatural beings.

Only the fact that Eric truly wanted Hermione on his side did he not say anything about her not dropping her other job instantly, "Very well. 3 nights a week plus any business during the daylight hours that we cannot handle."

"Excellent, it will a privilege working for you," the witch yawned slightly, "If you'll excuse me I am in need of a rest. Would you like me to collect your money tomorrow and bring it in?"

"Yes, thank you," Eric and Pam both watched in interest as Hermione rose and apparated away, "Shit."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, before she was needed in work, Hermione popped over to Merlotte's to speak to Sam. Knocking on his trailer door, the witch waited for him to get up. When he finally did, the teen laughed at what he was wearing, "Puppy boxers Sam?"

"Hey, I don't comment on your pyjamas," Sam hastily pulled on a bathrobe, "So what are you waking me up this fucking early for Hermione?"

"I just wanted to discuss my taking 3 nights a week off of my roster, and also inform you that there may be times when I can't come in. I've taken on another job."

Waving the brunette in, Sam made them both a coffee, "I suppose that this new job has to do with your venture into Fangtasia last night? What do they want from you?"

"I learnt of a thief in their employ and informed the owner about it. After cleaning up a mess magically, Pam, another vampire, realised that I was a witch. So Eric offered me a fulltime position, but I explained that I already had a job and negotiated it down to 3 nights a week plus day time things should the need arise," Hermione took another mouthful of coffee, "By the way, Sookie had a brilliant time with Bill."

"That's great. As for your changes, that's fine, you do such a great job that it really would be a loss if I was to fight this and you quit. Hell, you're better than Arlene and she's been with me longer than Sookie has. So what would you actually be doing for them?"

Hermione shrugged, "No idea but most likely things like check to see if there's anyone breaking the law, and handling everything that needs doing through the day. I pray for boring things, I've had enough excitement for a while."

Sam nodded but then groaned when the teen went green, "Shit, outside."

The witch had barely leant over the railing when her stomach came back up, Sam holding her hair out of the line of fire. It continued until there was nothing but dry heaves happening. Taking the offered glass of water, Hermione rinsed and spat to get the taste out of there, "Bloody morning sickness. I've been without it for a while now. Thanks for saving my hair Sam."

"No problem, you going to be okay to work?"

"Oh yeah, I'll be there for the lunch rush with bells on, which could help clear a path should that happen again," embracing the shapeshifter, Hermione stepped back, "See you at lunch."

Sam waved as the witch apparated away before going back inside for a few more hours sleep.

Hermione appeared in the hallway of Longshadow's house, shuddering at the evil senses she was getting from the place. Wanting to get her task over with quickly, the witch found the sleeping area of the deceased vampire, and then the safe buried under the ground. Once it was open, she removed the bag she had created that morning, putting every last note inside, and then returning it to her pocket. With that task done, the witch apparated back home to have a long shower.

Later that day, just as the sun was dipping below the horizon, the teen apparated straight into Eric's office, interrupting him as he fed off of a thin bleach blonde, "Oops, sorry about that."

Eric calmly sealed the wound, glamour the girl and sent her on her way, "Not a problem, I should have expected you to simply arrive like this. Did you visit Longshadow's?"

"Yes," Hermione placed the bag on the desk, "It's all in there, don't worry, the bag can hold much more than it looks able to."

The vampire emptied the bag onto his desk, counting it all quickly, "You did very well in this task. You have spoken with your boss?"

"Sam's fine with the lost shifts, doesn't want to lose me apparently," Hermione relaxed in her seat, "So what will I actually be doing here?"

"Fact finding, security, anything else that pops up"

"Finding what facts and securing who?"

Eric grinned, "Facts about anything relevant to vampires, particularly one named Godric. As for security, that for me, Pam, and this club. While we can aptly protect ourselves, there are things out of our control that we are unable to protect against, that is where you come in. Got it?"

Hermione nodded, standing to show her outfit of a black denim mini, checked shirt, and cowgirl boots, "Best get started then, hey?"

Entering the club, Hermione saw that Pam was working the bar herself now. About to simply head onto the floor, she felt a hand lightly take her elbow, leading her towards the throne. Eric sat down, "You can get a better look up here. Feel privileged, only Pam was ever allowed up here before."

"Thank you for the offer, but I'd rather help Pam out behind the bar. I can get a close look into people's eyes that way, see what's on their minds. If you don't mind of course."

"Go ahead, I'm certain Pam would enjoy another person back there," Eric laughed as his childe threw him an evil glare, "Until I can replace Longshadow, she is stuck there and truly hates it."

"That is no way for a maker to treat their childe," Hermione chastised the vampire lightly before going to help the blonde woman, "Need a hand Pam?"

Taking the thankful look as a yes, the witch dove right in, literally and figuratively. While taking orders, Hermione would do a very basic sweep of the customer's minds before getting to work, doing the same when handing them their drinks. After a few hours of this, and certain she had served nearly all of the customers, Hermione handed the job back over to her fellow worker, and went back to stand beside Eric.

"Did you find anything?"

"Well I learnt that too many people are interested in fucking me," the witch shuddered, "But other than that, there are no threats to either of you and no mention of a person named Godric. I'll keep at it in a bit."

Eric looked over the witch and had to admit that having sex with her had been on his mind, "Make sure to dig deep about Godric, anything will be of use."

Sitting on the platform, her legs stretched in front of her, Hermione asked, "Who is this Godric?"

"My maker, he has been missing for weeks now and no one can find him. I know he is not dead, I would have felt it, but he must be found."

"Alright, I'll keep looking," feeling her stomach curdle again, the teen leapt up and raced off, going outside into the alley to puke, "Fuck."

"You are ill?" Eric asked from behind her, having followed her.

Hermione shook her head, "Nope, not ill, 6 weeks pregnant."

A look of compassion came over Eric's face, "You should lie down on my couch. I'll have Pam bring you in a drink."

Taking the offered arm for support, her legs not working perfectly at the moment, Hermione allowed herself to be led into the office, "Thank you Mr Northman."

"It's Eric," he passed the witch a pillow before leaving.

A minute later, Pam was in front of her, a glass of ginger ale in her hands, "Eric said you needed this."

Taking the glass, Hermione gratefully took a few sips of the liquid, "Thanks."

Pam settled herself into the office chair, moving it to sit beside the couch, "So where's the father?"

"He died. This one was conceived just hours before he died and is the reason I left England," the teen rested her head on the pillow, "You're from London? I can hear the accent still."

"Yes, originally, but Eric and I left the UK 30 years after I was changed and came straight to America."

"When did Eric created you?"

Pam smiled fondly, "It was 1905 and I was 33 year old party girl, even in those days. Drove my parents crazy with breaking off engagements and the boys' hearts with a shake of my head. Then I met Eric and he offered me an eternal life of night, and it was just too damn good to resist."

Hermione laughed, "Sounds like you have enjoyed yourself over the years."

"Definitely, no matter where we've gone, I've enjoyed myself and the local talent," the vampire winked suggestively, "The States have got many more freaks than they do in London; I visited just after we became world news. Many more Fangbangers here."

"I don't know, there were a couple hundred flocking the Fangs and Claws bar in Knockturn Alley when I last went down that way," seeing the odd look, Hermione gave a more detailed explanation, "The Fangs and Claws bar is a vampire, werewolf, and shapeshifter bar where all enmity is put aside to party with each other and humans. Was opened about, umm, 300 years ago give or take."

Pam scowled, "I never found that place, where is this Knockturn Alley?"

"In the largest magical shopping area in Britain, only accessible to those who are magical or have a magical person accompanying them."

"Damn, all those wasted days without a Fangbanger. Oh well," the blonde looked at the witch and said, "You're a very interesting human Hermione Potter."

That made the pregnant female laugh, "I've been told."

"We must make sure to keep you around"


	8. Chapter 8

Before anyone knew it 3 months had flown past, and Hermione had loved every second of it. Tara and Remus were becoming very close friends, so much so that if Hermione couldn't find them, she instantly checked the basement library. Remus' first full moon in Bon Temps had gone over easily, Hermione and Sam joining him in their tiger forms, roaming the Louisianan town, and Teddy spending the night sleeping in Tara's bed.

Teddy was a barrel of laughs and joy, sending a full nappy at Jason after he tickled him too long while changing him. When Bill had come around the first time, the infant instantly had him wrapped around his fingers along with everyone else. That night had been interesting; Remus and Bill had sat down on the front porch for an hour talking before walking in like they were old friends, confusing the hell out of everyone else.

Hermione still did her shifts at Merlotte's and at Fangtasia, getting much closer to Eric and Pam, both seeing her as a sister/daughter. The buxom blonde was going to take her shopping for hot maternity clothes in a few weeks. Sam had been one of the first to put his name in for decorating the second nursery, on the second floor with a connecting door to Hermione's room, when the sex of the baby was known.

And as for the baby, at 4 months pregnant Hermione's bump was definitely noticeable on her tall thin frame, but she wore it proudly and cheekily at times. At Merlotte's, with the short shirt that she wore, the witch had begun wrapping a large bow around her expanding abdomen, the ribbon in the front. It had been Andy who first noticed and got the reason right, which had earned him a large kiss on his balding head and a free coke, which he drank with a dark blush on his face.

Today Hermione was in Fangtasia, it had turned dark just minutes before, and she had just arrived with Bill, popping him over to save having to wait. Pam and Eric had eagerly closed the bar for a few hours after sunset so that everyone who mattered to Hermione would be present to find out the sex of the baby.

"Alright Mia, up we go," Remus gently lift his daughter onto the clean bar top, laying her flat.

"God that's cold," the teen shuddered lightly as everyone else laughed.

Drawing his wand easily, as not to startle the girl, the werewolf circled Hermione's bump and said the correct spell. A mix of pink and blue beams hit Hermione, and then a projected sphere appeared above her. Inside were two easily noticeable foetuses, one with a pink tinge, and the other with a blue one.

"Congratulations my girl, one of each," Remus gently hugged the teen, whispering into her ear, "Harry would be so happy."

Clutching onto the man tightly, Hermione allowed a few tears escape before wiping her face, "Thanks Moony."

As soon as Remus had stepped aside, everyone else came forward to hug and congratulate her, first being her Gran, who had physically shoved Pam to the side to get at her youngest grandchild. As he was last, Eric assisted her to the floor, embracing her and motioning with his head, "We need to talk."

Hermione nodded and said to her cousin, *Sook, tell everyone they can head on home, I'll be working here tonight. Talk later.*

Just as she walked into the office, the witch could see Sookie rounding everyone up to take home. Eric settled on one end of the couch, Hermione on the other, "I have gotten word from Godric's underlings that they believe him to have been taken by the Fellowship of the Sun, have you heard of them?"

"Bunch of fucking morons who think that God believes vampires to be devil spawn and should be destroyed? Yeah, I've heard of them."

"That is them. There is some debate on how to handle this information. Stan, the junior underling, thinks that we should gather all the vampires and murder every human we come across in the church. Isabel, the senior underling, has a simpler plan, she wants to allow her human to go undercover and try to find if Godric is there. I don't trust Hugo as far as he can throw me, so have suggested an alternative option," Eric grinned widely, "You."

Hermione shook her head in humour, "You want me to infiltrate a church? Simple."

Wagging his finger, the blonde said, "There is the problem that they don't know or trust you, so you have to go in with Hugo."

"Great," the teen said sarcastically, "So where are we off to?"

"Dallas, Texas; Godric's home."

Calculating the time in her head, the witch sighed, "We're going to fly right?"

"Of course"

"Think of Godric's home in its entirety, don't spare any details," Hermione then went into the outer portions of her employer's mind, picking up the pictures of the house they were going to go to, "Right, get Pam and whoever else in here, I'm not flying for any bloody vampire."

Eric had seen Hermione apparate before but had never been side-alonged before, so eagerly went to get Pam and Chow, the newest bartender and co-owner, "Chow, Pam, Hermione and I will be away for a few days. Man the club."

"Of course," the vampire bowed before returning to the club.

"Ooh, how are we getting to Dallas?" Pam was overjoyed; Dallas had a large array of shops that were open during the night, unlike Shreveport.

Hermione stood, wand in hand, looking very threatening, "I'm popping us over, Eric first. But I should make a phone call before we leave."

"Go ahead"

Removing her mobile, the witch pressed speed dial 1 for Remus, who picked up quickly, "Mia, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Moony, I'm just calling to tell you that I won't be home for a while, there's some business that needs to be taken care of in Dallas and it could take a few days."

"Alright, do you want me to tell the others?"

Hermione sighed in relief, "Yes please. I'll call every day if I can and tell everyone not to worry, I can take care of myself."

The werewolf gave a barking laugh, "Don't I know it. Alright Mia, I love you and stay safe."

"Love you too. Bye," hanging up and turning, Hermione grinned, "Come on Eric."

The blonde walked into Hermione's hold, wrapping his own around her lightly, but they tightened quickly when the sensation of being squeezed through a tube came over him. A second after leaving, his feet were firmly placed on the ground once more but he didn't open his eyes or let go of the teen until two new laughs sounded, "Eric, you look about ready to piss yourself."

"Not funny Stan, and must I remind you that I am your elder?" The Swedish vampire growled, stepping away from Hermione.

"Be right back," the witch said with a laugh before vanishing. She arrived not 3 seconds later with Pam in the same state, "Come on Pam, it's not that bloody bad."

The blonde gave a hiss, "Never again Hermione, I'll fucking fly from now on."

"Right," the brunette then turned to face the two new faces, "Hi, I'm Hermione Potter, and you are Isabel and Stan correct? A pleasure to meet you both."

"Such a polite human you have Eric," Stan stated while kissing the back of Hermione's hand.

Isabel pushed the Texan to the side, "She is not just a human Stan, she is a witch. Being English, you were trained at Hogwarts?"

Hermione was stunned at the Spanish vampire's question, "Yes, I went for 6 years, my 7th was interrupted. How do you know about Hogwarts?"

"Ahh when one has been around as long as I have, and in the region I was, you hear many thing. My French lover and maker, he was a wizard who had attended Beauxbatons. He would tell me all about how badly he conquered Hogwarts and Durmstrang in the first TriWizard Tournament," Isabel explained.

That made the witch break out in laughter, holding her stomach as she did so, "I'm sorry, was your maker's name Julien de Machaut?"

"Si, you have heard of him?"

"Oh yes, my husband also won the TriWizard Tournament when he was 14, and as we wanted to know more about it, we researched about the previous tournaments and competitors. I'm sorry to tell you that the only reason Julien won was that his other competitors were killed by the Manticore they were going up against. He damn near died also."

Isabel looked into the witch's eyes and saw that she was telling the truth, standing viciously, "How dare he lie to me like that. Julien is lucky that he died, or I would have destroyed him myself."

"Isabel, this is not the time to be concerned about the past," Eric said firmly, "Where is your human?"

Stamping down her anger, the vampire called out, "Hugo!"

The sound of a person running was easily recognisable, and soon a 5 foot 6 man entered the room, his face flushed from the run. Hermione took a quick look at him, noting that he was about 30, had a fair amount of baby fat still, thinning brown hair and black eyes. Personally she had no idea how he could be attractive, but seeing the way Isabel looked at him, the witch knew that she loved him in some sense.

"Yes Isabel?"

"This is Hermione Potter, and you already knew Eric and Pam. You will be accompanying Hermione into the Fellowship of the Sun tomorrow."

Hermione used shaking the Muggles hand as a chance to search through his mind, but soon pulled out at the headache his badly mangled brain was in. Apparently Isabel, or some other vampire and/or wizard, had used numerous Glamours and/or Memory Charms on him during his life, "So how do we work this?"

"You will go in as fiancés…" Stan began only to be stopped by Hermione standing.

"They're all about no sex before marriage yada yada?" Pulling her shirt tightly across her body, she showed her previously hidden bump, "We'd best be married already, at least 4 months."

The three Texan residents all looked curiously at Eric, who laughed once, "Hermione's only been in the States for 3 months, not 4. And I'm a vampire remember."

Wanting to put them at ease, Hermione explained, "My husband died hours after me falling pregnant. Long story but can we please start again?"

"That changes things then. You'll be newlyweds looking for a new church to bring your child up in, have a look around, and try to find Godric," Stan said simply, "Easy really."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yeah real fucking easy."

Pam calmly helped the witch up, able to tell she was getting ready to drift off, "Hugo, be at the Hotel Carmilla tomorrow morning at 8am. Hermione will be waiting for you down in the lobby."

"Of course"

The last thing Hermione remembered was falling asleep in Pam's arms, then a glimpse of the blonde tucking her into a large soft bed.


	9. Chapter 9

It was 30 minutes before sunrise, and Pam and Eric were finally back together in their hotel suite. Pam had been out shopping, while Eric had gone feeding and looking for more leads about Godric's whereabouts. Pam rest her head in her maker's lap, sighing as he ran his fingers through her locks, "How is it that a human has gotten under our skin, making us care about her wellbeing?"

"I am unsure about that but I do know that she is meant to be a large part of our undead lives," Eric leant his head on the back of the lounge, "Do you think that she can look after herself? I had Bill yelling at me about what he would do to me should Hermione get hurt, no matter that I'm his Sheriff."

"She'll be fine; it's those morons at the church I'd be worried about. By this time tomorrow, we will have my Grandmaker back with us," Pam stated with certainty.

"Even if I have to drag him here by his hair," Hermione's voice said from the door to her room, making the two vampires jump in fright slightly, "Just remember to have Isabel and Stan to have his house completely darkened or shall I bring him here?"

Eric shook his head at his own inability to hear the girl approach, "Here shall be fine, at least until it is dark again. As for Hugo…"

Hermione interrupted him, "He gets in my way, and I'll just send him back. Just don't touch him until I get back here, no matter what."

"Okay"

The witch saw that the first tendrils of sun were peeking through under the door, "You should both get to bed, I'll wake you if I return before sunset."

"Goodnight Hermione," both vampires embraced the witch before rushing off to sleep.

Hermione stretched her body, and decided a shower was needed. After getting out, the brunette smiled softly at her expanded abdomen, rubbing it softly and whispering, "Harry, give me a sign as to when I can continue living. Please, for our children at least."

She laughed lightly at herself, knowing that there was another side didn't help her in being able to start moving on. Shaking off her silliness, the teen go dressed in the clothes Pam had picked out for today. It was very basic, a white peasant style dress that went to her mid-calf and a pair of white ballet flats. As she was supposed to act as a conservative woman, Hermione simply left her hair down, just brushing the knots out, and wore no makeup. The only jewellery she had on was a pearl earring and necklace set, and the wedding and engagement rings that Harry had given her.

Before even thinking of leaving the room, Hermione stood in front of the mirror and placed as many protective charms on her dress, mainly the section around her growing twins, not matter what happened she was not going to risk her babies. Her wand was then holstered in her thigh holster, which she had previously changed the colour to being white so it didn't show through.

Looking herself over, making sure that there was nothing wrong, the witch took up her purse, its form changed from the beaded purse it usually was to a white leather one with a long strap, and left the suite. When she entered the lobby, the witch found Hugo anxiously waiting for her, "Good morning Hugo."

"Good morning, are you ready to head off?"

"Actually I would like to get in a few bites of food before we leave, I don't think it will hurt anyone," not waiting for a response, Hermione head into the bar where breakfast was being served.

Incredibly hungry, as she had been since her morning sickness had abated a month earlier, Hermione got herself a large plate of food. As she ate it, her mind instantly went to the meals she used to have at Hogwarts with her best friend and husband. Unlike when she thought about the supposed Golden Trio, Hermione only felt a lightness in her heart and soul, remembering the good times as they were supposed to be remembered. Hugo was sitting across from her and watching on in interest, "Do you always eat this much?"

"No, it comes from having to eat for three," the teen looked down at Hugo's hand, "You don't have a ring on."

"Oh, wait, I have one here," the man fumbled through his pockets in search of it, pulling out a white gold band victoriously, "Got it."

Hermione just rolled her eyes subtly and went back to her food. Once she was finished, she stood, "I feel much better now. How long does it take to get to the church?"

"We should be there by 10 if we leave now," the Muggle didn't touch Hermione as they left the hotel and entered his car.

Getting comfortable in her seat, the brunette just watched out the window as the landscape shot by her. Sick of that after an hour, she faced her fake husband for the mission, "So how long have you been together with Isabel?"

"3 years now. And you've been with Eric for how long?"

"Oh no, I'm not with Eric, I just work for him. He's like an older brother to me," Hermione was sick of people getting the wrong idea about her relationship with the Swedish vampire.

"My apologies," Hugo said quickly, "Considering we're supposed to be married, I guess we should talk a little about ourselves, you know, in case we're asked."

It made sense but Hermione still didn't trust the man so said the basics only, "My birthday is September 19th, wow I'm actually going to be 19 in a fortnight. I was actually born in Bon Temps but my folks went back to London when I was 4 months old. I used to come over here to visit my Gran and cousins every year, a couple months at a go, but that stopped when I was almost 12 and head off to boarding school. Umm, my parents are deceased, as is my husband but don't say that bit. And I live in Bon Temps, just up the road from my Gran, with a man who is like a second father to me, his baby boy, and one of my best friends in Louisiana."

"Okay. Well first, my last name is Ayers, and I was born in Austin 27 years ago. I'm a card carrying member of the Bar Association, but haven't practiced since getting together with Isabel. My parents are alive and living it up in Florida, I haven't seen them in a few years. I have no siblings, and no children," Hugo shrugged, "As for our cover story, perhaps we should say that we met after you came over from London last year. It was at a church dinner and we clicked. Married 5 months ago, private ceremony. Want to change churches so that our children will be brought up away from the abominations in the world. How does that sound?"

"Very good," the witch forced a smile on her face but inside she was concerned with how pleased Hugo was when he called vampires abominations, she would definitely have to keep an eye on him.

An hour later, they were pulling into the gates of the Fellowship of the Sun church and training grounds. Looking around there were numerous people around and it looked as though they were at a boot camp, not at church. Hugo must have seen her looking and stated, "They are students of the Light of Day Institute, the future fighters of the vampire menace."

"Wonderful," Hermione said sarcastically, then she spotted a blonde woman dressed in bright yellow and white, "Who on earth is that?"

"Sarah Newlin, the wife of Reverend Steve Newlin. Come on," Hugo hopped out and assisted Hermione, now acting the proper husband.

Sarah Newlin bounced over to the pair, and eagerly shook their hands, "Good morning and welcome to our blessed church. Are you the Ayers'?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm Hugo and this is my bride Hermione, and it is a pleasure to be in your presence"

Hermione nodded in agreement, "I just cannot believe that we are talking to the Mrs Newlin, it is an honour."

As she spoke, the witch locked eyes with the blonde and dove in. What she found was a woman who seriously hated the life she was currently in, one that had no love from her husband in it. Had she not been a despicable person, Hermione might have actually felt sorry for her.

"Oh nonsense, we're all just God's children. Now what has brought you both here today?"

"We just found out that our reverend was a," Hugo looked around and then leant in to whisper, "Vampire sympathiser."

Sarah gasped and placed a hand over her mouth, "That is awful, a man of God caring about those monsters."

"Yes, it is distressing. We don't want to raise our twins in such a blasphemous church," Hermione placed a tender hand on her stomach, "And what place is less likely to have a sympathiser than the Fellowship of the Sun church?"

"Ah, my apologies for not noticing sooner, please, let's get you out of this hot as hellfire heat," the blonde walked them into the air-conditioned building, "How far along are you?"

"4 months, a boy and girl"

The woman placed her hands over her large bosom, "That is just precious, you must both be so happy."

Hugo wrapped an arm around his fake wife's shoulders, "Ecstatic."

"There's my lovely wife," a male voice called out from their left.

Hermione spun and saw two men walking their way, one she had seen on the news and must be Steve Newlin, while the larger man, she had no idea. As neither were looking into her eyes, the teen was unable to get an opening, so just smiled pleasantly despite the gnawing feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Steve," Sarah gasped as he picked her up and spun her around, "These are two prospective congregants, Hugo and Hermione Ayers."

"A pleasure, I'm Steve Newlin, the reverend at the Fellowship of the Sun, and this is Gabe, he's the head trainer here."

Hermione and Hugo shook both men's hands, "Hello."

"So you want a tour around our church?"

"That would be wonderful Reverend Newlin," Hugo said with a dreaminess to his voice.

The witch heard it but the man had his head facing away from hers. When the man began to lead them towards a door, she became even more distressed, which didn't get helped at Steve's words, "You're in for a treat. We have caught ourselves an actual vampire ancient who we are going to make meet the sun after our lock down tonight. You won't want to miss that, but would you like to meet him?"

"No thank you," Hermione turned to Hugo, "Love, I think I need to sit down. These babies are really having a go at my stomach."

"There's some chairs downstairs," Gabe grunted from behind her.

Coming to a complete stop, the witch adamantly said, "I can't go down there at the moment."

"Gabe," Steve motioned.

Seeing that, Hermione reached for her wand only to be knocked out by something very heavy.


	10. Chapter 10

The first thing Hermione felt when she woke was her head trying to break off for another branch. Groaning, she opened her eyes, wincing at the bright light that she was assaulted with. After remembering what had happened, her first action was to reach for her bump, checking that there was no damage. Feeling the magic she had put in the dress still working, the witch sighed in relief and tried to move.

It took her a little but soon she was on her feet and looked around at where she was. The area was caged off, and looked to be a store room of some sort. In one corner, sitting on a storage box, was Hugo, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, they didn't hit me that hard," the man looked over at Hermione, "How about you?"

The witch didn't answer; she was too busy looking in at his most recent memories. Hugo had been working for the Fellowship for a year now, ever since Isabel had said she would never change him, and hadn't even been hit in the head, "You betrayed the woman who loves you dearly. And your _friends_ call vampires monsters."

"She was never going to change me so that we could be together forever, she never loved me, so I worked out that I was nothing more than a fuck toy to Isabel and came to Steve. He allowed me to come in with open arms, even allowed me the privilege to get back at her and her nest by being a spy for the church."

"Is Godric even here?"

Hugo nodded, "Yes, he will be sacrificed when the sun rises in 6 hours."

As fast as possible, Hermione had her wand in her hand, "_Stupefy._"

The red light hit Hugo dead in the chest, making him slumped forward, cracking his head open on the concrete. Grateful she still had her purse on her, the witch found a scrap of paper and a pen. On it she wrote Eric a note, 'Eric, Hugo is to be treated as my prisoner, and I have claimed the rights to punish him. I am fine; going in search of Godric now, will hopefully only be an hour. See you, Hermione.'

"_Portus,_" Hermione tapped the parchment then used a thumb tack to stick it onto Hugo. 5 seconds later, he vanished and the witch unlocked the gate.

The basement, or wherever she was, was rather large and it took a while before the brunette came across a room. Walking inside, Hermione was stunned when she saw a teenage boy sitting and reading a book, "Godric?"

Had Hermione blinked she would have missed the vampire close his book and stand in front of her, "Who are you?"

"I'm Hermione Potter, and I was sent to find you by your childe, Eric. He is very worried about you, as is the rest of your nest."

"You are bleeding," Godric stated, "Please, sit."

"Oh bugger," the witch took a seat on the bed and began searching through her bag, pulling out 3 vials, passing two over to Godric and downing the other, "Urgh that is disgusting. If you could please smear some of the purple potion onto the wound first and then the brown one."

The vampire nodded, first find the large slice, "How did this happen?"

Hermione hissed as the Wound-Cleaning Potion did its job, "Fucking Gabe belted me in the back of the head, knocking me out. Bloody lucky I had the foresight to charm my dress so that my twins weren't hurt, or I'd kill the arsehole."

"There," Godric passed back the vials and sat across from the witch.

After putting her potions back in her bag, Hermione took a good look at the vampire. He was no more than 16 when changed, which tugged at the witch's heart as a waste. The same height as Eric, 6 foot 4, with short flat deep chestnut hair and forest green eyes. He was muscular but not thick, and his arms were highly tattooed, many of them were runes that she recognised. There was marking that was not a tattoo, and Hermione easily recognised it as a branding, about the size of her hand, and in the shape of a lightning bolt, visible on his chest.

It was the look in his eyes that Hermione noticed most, it was the look that her love had just before dying in her arms, he was giving up, "You weren't kidnapped were you?"

"No, I offered myself as a sacrifice to help mend fences between humans and vampires."

"Why though? Your death would do nothing but destroy a lot of vampires who respect and care for you, there will always be humans that hate and fear, it doesn't give a rat's arse if the one they fear is a vampire or not. 

Godric sighed, "You do not understand, neither do the others that sent you. I have been alive for over 2000 years and killed many people for the sake of pleasure, not food. I want to be able to forget the things that have made me a monster and seek forgiveness from those I have killed."

"You aren't a monster. I have laughed in the face of a true monster, and you are not one. You said it yourself; you seek forgiveness from those you have killed. I swear to you, once you have passed on, as long as you are repentant, you will be forgiven," seeing his disbelief, Hermione tried another tactic, "Despite not knowing me, would you consider me a monster?"

"No"

"And yet I have personally killed close to 20 people, and do not feel the slightest bit guilty about their deaths. Am I now a monster?"

The vampire was shocked but still adamant, "No."

"Then why are you if you are guilty for those lives that you have taken? A wise man once told me that your past can never be changed but you can use it to prevent the same things happening in the future. Do you understand?"

"I believe so but how can you be so sure that there is another side?"

"My husband. He witnessed it and told me all about it before ending up there. I have to believe that he wouldn't have lied to me and that he is watching down on me from above, assisting me with my troubles," Hermione laughed, "You seem to have the same mindset, sacrifice yourself to save others."

Seeing that he had saddened the woman, Godric asked the obvious question, "What exactly are you?"

"I'm a witch and we need to get going," stand and holding open her arms, "I'm going to take you back to Eric even if I do it by force."

It was obvious that the witch wasn't joking, so Godric moved into Hermione's arms, wrapping his own around her. Both were aware of the shots of energy that went through them at their touching, but ignored it as Hermione apparated away, the vampire's arms barely flinching at the uncomfortable sensation.

When they landed, the first thing Hermione said was, "You handled that a lot better than Eric and Pam did."

"Really? I must remember to tell my childe and grandchilde that you said that," Godric smiled down at the girl he was holding still, "How does your head feel?"

"It throbs but I can't take many pain potions while pregnant. Thank you for helping me with that," realising that the others would probably be there soon, Hermione then asked, "Do you want me to hide the fact you wished to kill yourself?"

The vampire shook his head, "No, they deserve the truth. Plus, I don't think I will be trying again, you've reminded me of everything I have that is good here."

Hermione was pleased but her eyes drifted to the brand, "May I ask where you got that scar?"

"My maker placed it on me before I was changed; it remained after I became a vampire somehow. Why?"

"It just reminds me of another scar I've seen; perhaps I'll show you a picture one day."

"I would like that Hermione," the pair connected eyes.

The witch blushed lightly; she could see many emotions floating on the surface. Just then the doors burst open and 4 vampires ran in, reminding her that she was still in Godric's arms. Reluctantly stepping out of his embrace, the brunette was held beside him by his hand on her arm.

"Hermione, Godric, are you alright?" Eric asked in a rush.

"I am fine Eric, but I think Hermione could use a pain killer."

Pam rushed to get one and a bottle of water, "What did they do to you? Hugo had a gaping head wound when he got here and he hasn't woken yet."

Downing the pills and half the bottle, Hermione then growled, "Fucking arsehole was a spy for the Fellowship, and he did nothing when Gabe hit me over the head except voluntarily join me in the cage they locked us into. He's stunned and the head wound is from when he hit the ground after I stunned him. I am so sorry Isabel."

The Spanish vampire shook her head, "It can't be true, he would never betray me like that."

"Why don't we allow Hermione to rouse him and ask him ourselves?" Godric suggested, leading Hermione to a couch and sitting beside her.

Stan and Eric ran into Hermione's room to get the man, bringing him back and placing him onto a wooden chair. From her seat, the witch retrained him before hitting him with the reversal. As was the way with the counter-spell, Hugo tried to jump forward from the adrenalin boost. When he realised where he was and what was happening, he began to struggle, "Isabel, let me free please love."

"Hugo did you betray me as Hermione says you did?" The vampire already had a trail of blood tears running down her face.

Seeing that the witch was sitting beside Godric, Hugo slumped in the seat, "Of course not, I would never betray our love."

Eric and Pam growled, "What about the fact you were uninjured by those humans at the church while Hermione was?"

"They did injure me, I can see the blood"

"I did that you arsehole," Hermione spat out at the quivering man.

Seeing that he had no way to get out of his position, Hugo went vicious, "It's all your fault Isabel. Had you simply changed me so that we could be together forever none of this would have happened. The Fellowship gave me a chance to redeem myself."

Isabel slapped her former lover across the face, drawing blood from his now broken nose, "Go to hell. Whoever's prisoner he is can have him."

"Oh, he's mine and we're going to have some fun," Hermione twirled her wand menacingly.

"NO! You can't do this to me," Hugo screamed before the witch simply stunned him once more.

Holstering her wand on her thigh once more, the brunette closed her eyes as she asked, "Anyone have suggestions as to what I should do with him?"

"You could give him to me to punish," Pam suggested.

"I'd like to join you sugar if you get him," the tall Texan drawled out.

"As much fun as that would be, I think I'll just do to him as I did to my parents. Wipe his mind of everything involving Isabel, vampires, and the Fellowship, then send him on his way with a suggestion that he wants to live in Antarctica or something like that."

Godric nodded beside her, "That seems a good enough punishment but perhaps make the location Russia, very cold and he doesn't know a word of Russian."

Hermione sent a soft smile to the vampire she was sitting next to, and then stood, walking over to the stunned man. Going into his mind, the witch erased every memory involving a vampire or the Fellowship, before implanting the compulsion that he wanted to live in Russia for the rest of his life. Pulling out she sat back onto the couch, "Once I enervate him again, quickly put him outside, he'll be fine."

Stan had him over his shoulder in a second after the red beam hit, and quickly slammed the door on the just roused man before taking a seat, "Godric, how did the Fellowship get you?"

"And why did you not escape?" Pam questioned.

"They did not catch me, I tried to sacrifice myself to save all other vampires," the oldest vampire admitted.

Everyone but Hermione gasped, "Why?"

"I have been on this earth for over 2 centuries and the killings had gotten to me. You needn't worry though, Hermione was stubborn enough to show me the error of my ways," Godric reached down and grabbed the brunette's hand, squeezing it thankfully.

"It would seem that Godric has saving person issues, very easy to spot when you've dealt with it for the past 7 years. But he's not going to try again, are you?" Hermione looked at the vampire with a quirked eyebrow.

Godric shook his head, "I've learnt the error of my ways."

Hermione yawned widely, "Oh, my apologies. I think I will be on my way to bed. Should anyone be in need of a place to sleep, I have plenty of space in my room available. Good night."

"Good night"


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as Hermione's breathing could be heard as levelling into sleep, Godric was rounded on by those he was respected by, "What the hell did you think you were doing? Trying to destroy yourself?"

"I was, what the humans would call, depressed courtesy of the people I have killed throughout my long life. It is understandable considering how many there have been. But as I stated before, I have seen the error of my ways courtesy of the witch currently sleeping in the joining room," Godric was unfazed by the glares that were being thrown at him.

"And how did she do that?" Stan enquired.

"She told me that there was another side where I would be forgiven by those I have killed so long as I am repentant when my time does come. When I said I was a monster, she asked if I thought her to be a monster if she didn't feel guilty over the 20 people she had killed," Godric chuckled, "As I said before, stubborn. When we were to leave, she said that if I didn't go voluntarily, she would force me to go, and I saw in her eyes that she meant every word of her threat."

Pam laughed heartily, "She's fucking scary when she wants to be."

The teenage vampire remembered what Hermione had said about his childe and grandchilde, "Eric, Pam, I hear that neither of you handled Hermione's way of travelling very well."

"God damn that girl," Eric groaned as Isabel, Stan and Godric laughed at his and Pam's discomfort.

"So you aren't going to try again?"

"No Isabel, I won't be destroying myself anytime soon."

The quintet of vampires sat in the lounge area of Eric's suite, listening as Eric and Pam told the Dallas vampires all about Hermione and her family in Bon Temps. There were a lot of laughs, plus some interested looks when they were told of Sam being a shapeshifter, Sookie a Telepath, and Remus a werewolf. Godric asked many questions about Hermione and the life she was living, how she was going living in America, if she had any plans on moving back to England.

There were only a few hours before the sun was to rise, when Godric dropped his news bomb, "I am going to resign my position as Sheriff of Area 9."

"What? Why?"

"I think that I would rather spend my time trying to find my humanity once again than policing over the vampires of Dallas."

Eric had a knowing grin on his face, "Where will you be moving?"

"I'm not sure my childe, perhaps I will come and join you in Louisiana," Godric had the look in his eyes that he would be talking to his progeny alone.

"Who will take over your position?" Stan enquired.

Turning his eyes to Isabel, the female shook her head, "No thank you Godric, I shall follow you to Louisiana."

"I understand. Stan, I will put in the recommendation that you take over my position, to King Anton. Do not make me regret my decision," the power that the ancient vampire had was evident in his warning.

"I will do your recommendation proud Godric. If you will excuse me, I would like to get home before the sun rises," with that said, Stan raced from the suite.

Knowing that her maker and Grandmaker wanted time to talk, Pam took Isabel's hand, "Come, we will make some space for you in my room."

As soon as they were alone, Eric whispered, "I was scared that you were not going to be found."

"I am sorry my childe, it took a witch to remind me of everyone on earth who cared for me and would miss me after my true death. I will make sure that it is forever in the forefront of my mind."

The younger vampire had a shit-eating grin on his face, "You are fascinated by Hermione aren't you?"

"Yes, I find myself being drawn to her as I have never been before."

"You may be my maker Godric but if you hurt her, I will gladly step aside and allow all of her friends to destroy you," the Swedish vampire threatened his maker, "Somehow Hermione has wiggled her way into the hearts of everyone she has met, and we will defend her to the death."

Placing a reassuring hand onto his childe's shoulder, Godric reassured him, "If I was to hurt her in any way, you would first have to catch me from meeting the sun."

The men sat silently for a few minutes before Eric asked, "Are you really going to come to Louisiana?"

"Oh yes, the closer I am to Hermione, the more I can learn about her. It has also been too many years since I spent an extended period with you," the Gaulish vampire admitted.

"Yes it has been, nearly 300 years, bar our stint in Germany going after Operation Werewolf operatives."

"Best not mention that piece of our history to Hermione or her werewolf friend, it my get us into hot water," feeling that the sun was nearing the horizon, "Do you think that Hermione would allow me to rest in her room?"

Eric let loose a laugh as he shook his head, "Deep down, I believe that she would even allow you to sleep beside her in the bed. I would suggest sleeping on the floor though; I've seen how she deals with those who wrong her. Good night Godric, I shall see you when you awaken."

Watching his childe walk into his room, Godric then entered Hermione's room, only to find her wide awake, leaning up against a stack of pillows, a photo album in her hands, "My apologies Hermione, I didn't know you were awake."

"It's no problem Godric, I realise that it is nearing sunrise. Would you like me to create you another bed?"

Sitting on the free side of her bed, the vampire looked at the moving photos, "I would be thankful if you were to do so. Is that you?"

Seeing the photo he was pointing to, Hermione laughed, "Yeah, I was only 12 when that was taken. The redhead is my best friend over in London, Ron Weasley, and the other boy is Harry."

"Your husband?" Godric saw the nod and studied the boy, spying the scar on his forehead, "That is the scar that my brand reminds you of?"

"Yes, it was a cursed scar that contained a connection to the monster I referenced before. Voldemort slaughtered hundreds of people personally, his followers killing even more, before Harry killed him in May this year. Voldemort killed Harry's parents and attempted to kill him when Harry was 15 months old, leaving him an orphan and with the scar that was the reservoir for a portion of the monster's soul," tentatively touching the brand, Hermione sighed, "Yours is an exact copy of Harry's, only larger."

Placing a hand over the top of the girl's, "Something could be said about the scar being in the shape it is due to the relation to the rune sowelu, or the sun."

"That's what I told Harry in our 3rd Year. He then told me that I must have been drawn to the rune," Hermione lightly gasped as a memory hit her, one she had forgotten about, "That silly bastard, he knew."

"What Hermione?" Godric asked, concerned.

Shaking her head in disbelief, "Harry went off and sacrificed himself to save the other fighters during the war. When he returned, we were all given an hour to deal with our dead, Voldemort certain that Harry was dead and wanting to draw out our despair. Harry dragged me away, and we made love, after which we spoke. He told me all about what he had found out about the other side, which was something that I found helpful sooner than I had wished.

"There's this one thing that he said just before heading off for the final confrontation. He told me that we were going to have a family but there would be another sun watching over me and our children should he not be able to. Goddamn him, he knew that he was going to die and that he would leave me with twins, he even knew about you and your brand. Why didn't he tell me?"

"Had you known he would die, what would you have done?"

Sighing, the witch answered, "I would have forced him to try another way without him needing to die."

"Exactly, which is why he didn't tell you," seeing the exhaustion brimming in her eyes, Godric gently took the album and placed it on the night stand, "You need to get some sleep, for you and your twins. If you could make that bed for me…"

"I'm not in the best mind to do it Godric, I trust you to not try anything," Hermione settled into the bed, sleeping on her side to face the vampire, "Good night Godric."

Doing the same, lying on his side to face the teen sleeping beside him, "Good night Hermione."


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione woke the next evening, before the sun was set, still facing the sleeping vampire. Her emotions were in turmoil thanks to him and her deceased husband's words before his death. Closing her eyes, she tried to work out her emotions.

On the one hand, she had only been widowed for 4 months, but on the other hand Harry had told her that another one with a rune-like scar would be the one to watch over her and the twins. Godric had that scar, an exact replica to Harry's, and the feelings she had towards him despite only knowing him less than a day, were far more intense than she had felt with Harry. The fact that he was a vampire didn't even come up in her deliberations, it was just another normal fact of her screwed up life.

Needing to talk to Remus, the witch got out of the bed and left the room, quietly placing the call on her way. As soon as the man answered, she said, "I need to talk Moony."

"What's got you worried Rajah?" The man could hear it in his daughter's voice.

"Godric has the same rune scar that Harry had"

The heavy breathing over the line told Hermione that Remus could remember what she had told him during their mourning month. Finally he took a deep breath, "It is exactly the same?"

"Yeah, even down to that little crook that was in the top most point. How is that even possible? Godric was branded 2000 years ago."

"The Muggles say that God works in mysterious ways, so do the Fates that we as magical people believe in. We have talked about how Harry and how his life was predetermined, with just a few things being added in along the way by outside forces. Why would it be so hard to work out that you are meant to find the two men in this world who have the exact same scar?"

Hermione curled into a ball on the end of a lounge, "What about if Godric is killed also? Moony, I can already feel myself falling, I can't handle losing another."

"I know how you feel my girl," Remus kicked something over; "I am so guilty. Tonks has only been dead for 4 bloody months and yet I am moving on already, feeling as though I am human again and can fall in love once more. And to another girl over 10 years my junior."

"That's it though, Tonks and Harry, they would want us to move on. Tonks loved you with all your heart and I know she would not have wanted you to go through life pining over her, hell I know she told you the same thing Harry told me the day that all 4 of us were married. 'This war may kill us and if I was to go, I want you to grieve but move on'," the witch then had a soft smile, "And for Tara being so much younger, you know us girls like an older man now and then."

That made Remus give a wet barking laugh, "That is true."

"What do we do Moony?"

"What we've always done. We follow our hearts and pray that nothing fucks up this time."

"You always know what to say don't you, you old werewolf," both laughed at that, "I love you Remus."

"I love you too my daughter. See you when you get back home."

They both hung up their phones and Hermione threw her head against the lounge, sighing. When she opened her eyes, she jumped slightly at seeing a smiling Godric standing in the doorway, "Holy fucking Christ!"

"Not quite but I did meet him once," the teenage vampire moved to sit beside Hermione, "That was your werewolf friend?"

"Yeah, it was Remus. How much did you hear?" Hermione already had a rising blush.

"I awoke when you left the bed. The war scarred you deeply didn't it?"

Nodding, the witch swiped at her eyes as to not allow the tears to escape, "I can show you why, if you trust me that is."

Gently taking the teen's hand in his own, Godric spoke with absolute certainty, "With my life."

"Okay"

Hermione drew her wand, and began pressing it between hers and Godric's. It was a technique she had found during her time hunting the Horcruxes and had mastered recently, essentially sharing her memories with another who was unable to do Legilimency. Soon she felt her magical core pulling her and Godric into a Mind Scape, the area where shared memories went and were watched by those involved.

"What is this?" The vampire asked, intrigued, still holding onto Hermione's hand.

"A place where we can watch my memories. No matter what you see, do not worry, my memories cannot physically hurt you or me."

When the memory began, Hermione clutched onto Godric's hand for dear life. The final battle played around them, going at a faster pace than real time. The witch gasped as she watched Tonks get killed while saving Remus' life, stepping in front of the Killing Curse sent at the werewolf by Bellatrix Lestrange. She sobbed when Collin Creevey's tiny body was carried in by Neville and Charlie Weasley, and then again when she spotted Fred's mangled body in the Great Hall.

The memory of her and Harry's last time together brought a large smile and blush onto her face, and had Godric quirking an eyebrow. But both faces went depressed as they followed the memory Hermione race towards her fallen husband. At hearing his last breaths, the current time Hermione collapsed, the memory falling around them.

"Oh Harry," the brunette sobbed into Godric's chest.

The vampire rubbed Hermione's back, comforting her as she cried into his shirt. When Eric walked out, he quickly motioned with his head for his childe to return to his room, which he did so with only a worried look when he gazed at the crying teen.

"I am sorry for making you relive such an awful memory," Godric whispered after Hermione's sobs calmed.

"You had a right to know and I was not willing to talk about it. The war took many people on both sides; it also had me thinking that it would be best for my parents to have their memories of me erased and for them to go to Australia. Unfortunately, while the Dark did not find them; I forgot that Muggles have found numerous ways to kill another without the use of magic. They were killed 3 months after I sent them away by a drunk driver; I buried them properly after the war was over."

"You were trying to save them"

Hermione nodded and gave a single chuckle, "The road to hell is paved with good intentions. If I was not certain there was another side where they can remember everything, I would not have lived very long."

Wanting to get off of the subject, Godric said, "I'm resigning my position as Sheriff of Area 9."

That stunned the witch, "Why?"

"I am tired of policing over the vampires of Dallas, and need a change in scenery. I've decided to move to Louisiana, be closer to my childe and a certain person who intrigues me," the vampire admitted. 

That brought about a deep blush, "But what about your nest?"

"Isabel will be accompanying me; I do not think she wishes to be alone after what occurred with Hugo. As for Stan, I am going to recommend to the King of Texas that he takes my position as the sheriff," Godric rested his body against the lounge, "I have not been in the prolonged company of my childe in 300 years, it is time for that to change."

"Where will you live?"

Godric shrugged, "Perhaps Eric has room for Isabel and I in his club."

Seeing a perfect opportunity to get to know Godric better, Hermione said, "Nonsense, I have two rooms in my basement level that would be perfect for you both. No light can get in, everything is lit by overhead lights, and no one sleeps down there, unless Tara or Remus fall asleep in the library. I insist."

"I couldn't," the vampire truly hoped that Hermione would not rescind her invitation, he just felt as though he had to put up the act of fighting her on the issue.

"I won't take no for an answer"

With a smile, Godric nodded, "That being the case, how could I possibly decline it. Thank you."

"It's no problem," Hermione then felt and heard her stomach growl embarrassingly loudly, "Dinner time."

In a split second, the other 3 vampires were out of their rooms, Isabel tenderly hugging Hermione, "Thank you for letting me stay in your home."

"Come on, the human needs sustenance," Pam said as she moved forward and saw the witch in the same clothes she had on the previous day, "Go change first."

Standing, Hermione gave a mock salute, "Aye captain."

"Cheeky witch!"

Eric came over and placed a hand on his maker's shoulder, "So, moving into Hermione's house?"

"Don't start Eric, as your maker I can and will make you regret it"

"I wouldn't dream of starting anything, I'm extremely happy for you both"

When Hermione came back out of her room, Godric just shook his head; he knew he was going to have a hard time going at a respectful pace. The witch was wearing a blood red strapless maternity dress, showing off her bump, with black flats, her hair in ringlets, dark makeup that accentuated her beauty, and a single teardrop black diamond around her neck.

"Let's get going"


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione and the others were forced into staying in Dallas for another 2 nights by King Anton of Texas. He had been called by Godric the night following his return, and came around the next evening to talk about the older vampire's intention to resign. Reluctantly the King of Texas was forced to take on Stan, having no other suitable replacements at such short notice. He was intrigued by Hermione's presence but soon had 2 ancient vampires glaring at him; Eric was over double Anton's age and could injure him despite the latter vampire being a King.

After being informed she would be gone for a while longer, Hermione had called up Remus and asked him to get the two basement bedrooms ready for Godric and Isabel's arrival. He had been happy to do as she requested, and promised that he would tell the others about their moving in with them. Hermione had known the second he had told them, Sookie had called her while Remus was still explaining things. While her family were happy that she was getting even more friends, they were concerned about the vampires living with her. Bill had even offered his home to the older vampires, only to have his offer graciously turned down by the witch.

While the men had been talking in the suite, Hermione, Pam and Isabel had head off to shop the moonlight away. The majority of the items purchased were maternity or for newborns, the vampires loving the chance to shop for such young humans, having never done so before, and for their glowing mother. Seeing a pregnant human with two vampires, many of the shop assistants were a mix between interested, concerned, and disgusted. One lady even spat on Hermione, which led her to having a broken nose before either of the witch's companions could react.

Over the days since Godric had been rescued, the news had shown an extremely pissed off Steve Newlin fighting with his wife on live news. It made Hermione happy that the woman would be getting out of the loveless marriage soon enough, the divorce announcement had been in the paper just that morning.

Thankfully they had all finally been cleared to leave by the king and various other people who had a say in the matter. As Hermione did a last sweep around the hotel suite for anything that they may have forgotten, the 4 vampires were standing in the lounge area, only Godric calm.

"How do you think we will get to Bon Temps?" Isabel asked concerned, she did not want to experience apparition after seeing how Eric and Pam had handled it.

"Hopefully not popping over, I hate that with a passion," the blonde female shuddered at the thought.

Hermione heard both vampires and rolled her eyes as she walked into the room, a length of rope looped over her shoulder, "In a circle."

"What's with the rope?" Eric asked as they all did as ordered.

"Our transportation home," passing the binding around so that everyone had a piece, the witch then instructed, "Whatever you do, don't let go."

That brought a look of fear in the three younger vampires' eyes; Godric just had humour in his. Holding onto the rope with her left hand, Hermione tapped it with her wand, "_Portus_." The rope glowed blue and a ghostly blue countdown appeared in the air. As it hit 0, the customary tug behind the navel was felt, and the quintet was swept off to Bon Temps.

Hermione braced herself for the landing, not wanting to fall over. When they did all hit ground, the 4 vampires toppled onto the front porch, much to the witch's glee, "That last step is one hell of a doozy hey?"

"Fucking magical travel," Pam bitched as she got back to her feet, "You can keep it all for yourself."

"Didn't think to warn us?" asked Eric, rubbing his arse.

"Where would the fun be in doing that?" The witch chuckled, opening the house door, "I allow you all entry, even those I've already allowed."

As soon as they stepped inside of the dark house, all the lights turned on and Hermione's family cheered, "Welcome Home!"

The brunette laughed loudly at their antics, the entire lounge was filled with streakers, balloons and a banner, "You lot are insane."

"Yeah but you love us because of it," Sam said as he came up and embraced her, "The bar's been missing a brunette."

"Aww, that's not very nice to Lafayette, he's a sexy fucking brunette"

"Damn right ho," the chef came and tightly hugged her, "Best damn one in town, though your friend there looks mighty fine."

Hermione slapped her friend's arm harder than she meant to, and whispered to him, "You better watch your step there girlfriend, he's not up for grabs."

The gay man arched an eyebrow before sighing, "Always the good ones."

After introductions were made, Hermione ran into her pseudo-father's arms, "Missed you Moony."

"Same Rajah, and Teddy missed his Aunt Mia."

Seeing Teddy playing it up for Pam, the witch quickly moved over and lift him into her arms, "Hello Mister Teddy. Have you been behaving yourself?"

At only 4 months old, Teddy wasn't up to speaking yet, but he did clap his hands and change his hair the same colour as Hermione's. Carrying him over to the lounge, the expecting mother placed his hand on her belly, "These are your cousins. This one is probably Kendra, while this little fella will be Romulus."

"You've already picked out names?" Godric asked, startling the witch slightly when he sat next to her.

"As soon as I found out I was having a boy and a girl"

The vampire played with Teddy's fingers, the boy fascinated with them, "What did you decide?"

"My daughter will be called Kendra Lily Minerva Potter and my son will be Romulus Harry William Potter," Hermione said softly, "They represent some of the most important people in my life."

"They are very beautiful names," Godric responded before watching the boy in Hermione's lap change his appearance, "This little one is very fascinating."

"Teddy's a Metamorphmagus, which means he can change his appearance into whatever he chooses. At the moment he can only change his hair colour but when he gets older, he will be able to change species even. His mother was one," Remus explained, having moved over to where they were sitting, "I only hope he does not inherit her clumsiness or we'll need to baby-proof even the carpet."

Hermione laughed, "Tonks wasn't that bad."

"Mia, she tripped over her own feet on smooth surfaces daily. Bless her soul, Tonks was a bloody nuisance when she was on two feet," the werewolf groaned as he lift his yawning son into his arms, "It is way past your bed time. Come on cub."

After father and son were gone, Hermione supressed her own yawn but the vampire next to her saw it, "You should go to bed also Hermione; humans are not meant to be nocturnal all the time."

"Yeah I know, and I have to work tomorrow anyway," the witch stood up and turned to face Godric, "I'll show you where you and Isabel will be staying then go pass out."

"Lead on"

Hermione led her friend down into the darkened basement level, turning on the overhead lights as she passed the switch. Pointing out the library and games room, she then opened the first bedroom door. Inside was a large 4 poster bed, dresser, bookcase, and armchair, all brand new, "So this is your room. That door leads into a bathroom, which Isabel will be sharing with you. I assure you that no sunlight can get in, we are beneath ground level and I've also added a few enchantments to be safe. I hope it is alright."

"It is perfect, thank you Hermione," Godric faced the witch and smiled softly at her, "You needn't worry, I am not going to die on you."

That caused the brunette to smile and blush, "Good night Godric."

"Good night Hermione," the vampire got out just before Hermione apparated away.

As she fell asleep that night, the witch could feel herself falling more and more in love with the vampire.


	14. Chapter 14

Life was progressing as normal as it could do when you have vampires, humans, a shapeshifter, a Telepath, a werewolf, and a witch in the same family. Teddy had said his first word while playing with Hermione when he was 5 months old; of course the word was 'caca' and the witch found out soon after why he'd said that. Bill and Sookie were going well together, she spent more nights at his place than she did at Gran's, and she had commented to Hermione that it was lucky vampires couldn't get anyone pregnant, which was far too much information for the witch.

Tara and Remus had sat down and had an adult discussion about getting together after 7 months dancing around each other. It was decided that while they both liked the other, their relationship would go no further than holding hands and the occasional kiss until it was agreed on by both parties.

The big shockers were when Sam and Jason announced on the same night that they were going on a date with Isabel and Pam respectively. It would seem that the time they spent around each other had shown them that it didn't matter if the women were vampires, the heart barely ever lies. Isabel had begun working nights at Merlotte's soon after moving to Bon Temps, while Jason was nearly always at Fangtasia since his date with Pam.

Hermione's pregnancy was proceeding normally, her bump growing very quickly into a mountain, getting so big that Sam had told her to just put on a maternity top instead of trying to squeeze into her uniform. After her 6th month had passed, the shapeshifter had insisted that Hermione either take off of work or do the books for him, she was no longer allowed to waitress or tend the bar. So, much to her annoyance, the witch would spend her shifts at a table, too big to get into a booth, and go over the books for her boss.

She and Godric would spend hours every night just talking, or going through her numerous photo albums. Every subject was covered, her life, his, their dreams and plans, etc. They had gotten to the stage that they were almost always touching when in the same room. The first time she felt a twin kick, the first person Hermione allowed to feel it was Godric, who had a grin on his face for the rest of the night. Her birthday, Christmas and New Year had been big parties at Merlotte's, the whole town coming out to ring in the new year at the bar.

Now entering her 9th and final month, Hermione was getting sick of being pregnant. Right now, she was sitting at her usual table in Merlotte's going over the inventory for the week, "Sam!"

"Yes?" The man had run over at her call.

"You have to get in a new system of tracking stock. I love him to fucking death but Lafayette can't write for shit," passing over the list, the witch rest her head on her folded arms.

"Bloody hell," Sam muttered before heading to the kitchen, "Lafayette, start making your fucking lists readable!"

Hermione ran a hand over her large bulge, trying to calm her restless twins, when a sight she hadn't seen in a long time appeared. An owl swept into the bar, following Sheriff Bud Dearborne in, "Oh no."

All eyes were on the bird, and Sam was heading over to shoo it out, when Hermione held up a hand. The Barn Owl gently landed on the witch's outstretched arm, a letter attached to its leg. As soon as she had detached the parchment, it flew out of the bar, the door held open by the stunned sheriff. Going as quickly as her body would allow her; Hermione hastily went into Sam's office, the man following her, "What's going on?"

"I've gotten a letter, its bad. The only people who know where I am know not to contact me unless for an emergency," the witch broke the seal and read the letter out loud.

"Hermione;

I didn't want to write, I know that you need your time and didn't want anyone to get in touch, but it's an emergency. Fenrir Greyback escaped from Azkaban last night. Kingsley and I ordered those arseholes to increase security around all the captured Death Eaters but they said Azkaban was unescapable. As soon as we heard, Kings and I brought together Ginny, Neville and Katie, and we did an estimate on the timing. Mione, he'll be in America hopefully after you've given birth but that is only if he doesn't get a hold of an International Portkey.

I'm so sorry and if you need our help, you know that you simply have to ask,

Love you, stay safe and in touch,

Ron."

Seeing that she was shaking badly, Sam clutched onto both of his friend's hands, "Who is Fenrir?"

"He's the werewolf who infected Remus, another monster I should have killed when I had the chance. Sam, I can't have him ruin my family here, or hurt any of the residents of Bon Temps."

Knowing where she was headed, the man got angry, "No fucking way, you are not leaving. We are a family and as a family, we will fight anything that tries to hurt one of our own. Tonight we're having a meeting at your place, call up everyone and let them know. No one threatens my little sister and gets away with it."

Hearing him call her his little sister, Hermione smiled and relaxed in his embrace, taking all the comfort she could from it, "Okay. I'm going to go home alright."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea, let this pair rest," Sam placed a kiss on the top of Hermione's head, "I'll work out a proper excuse about the owl."

The witch laughed and apparated straight into her room. Stripping down, she allowed the charms over the house to cool her overheated body as she called everyone up, leaving voicemail messages for the vampires who were still sleeping. Not bothering to even put on one of the maternity night gowns Pam had purchased for her, Hermione fell asleep in her underwear, on top of her sheets.

Godric had awoken before sunset, he knew something was wrong with Hermione but had to wait impatiently for the dreaded sun to go before investigating. The second he sensed it was safe; the vampire was racing to her room on the second floor. Knocking lightly and not getting a response but hearing the soft snores, he entered, only to come to a dead stop at the sight before him. While he had seen Hermione in a swimsuit, they had gone night swimming in the local water hole just after he was saved, never had he seen so much of her.

Using the fact she was asleep, Godric carefully studied the witch he had fallen for. Besides the only being in her underwear element, the teenage vampire was intrigued by how peaceful Hermione looked while sleeping. His gaze drifted down to her chest and he was surprised at the garish scar that ran from her left shoulder to her right hip; he hadn't seen it before. With his enhanced sight, the vampire could see the two foetuses moving around in their mother's womb, certain they wanted nothing more than to be outside where they wouldn't be so cramped.

As he studied Hermione, the witch was waking after becoming aware that someone was watching her. Peeking out, the teen was happy to see that it was Godric, and that he seemed very pleased with what he saw, "You know that it is rude to stare, right?"

Godric leapt in the air, "Shit. You shouldn't do that Hermione."

"Why when it was such fun?" Getting up, the teen asked, "Do you like what you see?"

"You are a very beautiful woman, so yes"

Hermione slowly threw a light dress on, before turning to face her friend, "Not that I mind, but why were you in here?"

"I felt that something was wrong with you so came to see what it was," Godric placed a hand on the active twins, "It is not Kendra and Romulus?"

"No, they are fine. It's something that I had hoped would never happen," the witch grasped the cold hand and pulled him with her, "Come on, the others should be here by now."

The pair slowly moved down to the lounge room where the others were all waiting, only Sam knew what was going on and he looked even more concerned than everyone else. The instant they saw Hermione walking down, all eyes were on her and Remus asked, "What's happened Mia?"

"Fenrir escaped"


	15. Chapter 15

Tara gave a slight scream as she grabbed hold of the suddenly pale Remus, "Give me a hand, he's going to fall."

Bill and Eric quickly took over holding the werewolf, helping him to the nearest seat. Hermione was hurriedly waddling over to her father in all but blood, "I'm sorry Moony, I should have killed him when I had the chance but I was more concerned with Lavender…"

Hearing the distress in Hermione's voice, Remus came back and placed a loving hand on her face, "You did the right thing given the circumstances. How did you find out?"

"Ron owled me"

"Means he definitely is coming after you," the werewolf sighed, "Did he say when they thought he would arrive?"

"After the babies are born, but that is only what he, Ginny, Neville, Katie and Kingsley were able to estimate. If he hops on an International Portkey, he could get here sooner. I've already suggested leaving; Sam damn near ripped my head off."

Sookie stepped up, confused, "Who are these people and why are they after you Mia?"

"Perhaps you should all take a seat," Remus suggested, watching with a smile how nearly everyone split into pairs, "When I was 8 years old, Fenrir Greyback attacked me on the full moon as retaliation for my father not joining with Voldemort. As a vampire's maker can always find him or her, Fenrir knows exactly where I am and that I am with Mia. The reason he wants to kill Mia and not me first is that my lovely daughter personally took him down in the final battle, and did a slight anatomy change on him before helping her friend."

"What did you do to him?" Jason asked intrigued.

Hermione growled, "I cut his rapist balls off."

Every male in the room winced badly, "MIA!"

"He deserved it after what he did to Lavender, she was lucky that he didn't snap her spine with his vicious attack. I should have fucking left him bleeding to death."

"Anyway," the werewolf said to take the subject from the removed balls, "The others mentioned most of you have heard of before. Ron Weasley is one of Mia's best friends back across the pond, and is now an Auror. His wife of 4 months is Katie; she works in the same department but as an attorney. Neville Longbottom is also an Auror, and he is engaged to Ginny Weasley, who is finishing off her final year at Hogwarts. As for Kingsley Shacklebolt, he is the Minister for Magic and a good friend to us both."

"You've kept in touch with them?" Sam was confused.

Hermione saw that and explained, "I didn't want to be contacted by anyone over in the UK but Remus has been in touch with them, usually by an International Floo Call. Because it is such a sensitive subject, Ron wouldn't have trusted the Floo system to not be listened in on, and using an owl meant he could place numerous security charms over the letter so no one but myself could open and read it."

"Why are you all concerned about one werewolf?" Eric asked, "I mean there are 5 vampires, a shapeshifter, a witch and a werewolf who can also do magic, not to mention the 4 humans capable of using guns. We must be able to take care of him easily."

"I'm concerned because he could very easily attack during the day, leaving all 5 vampires impotent in helping. As for the rest of us, I can bet you anything that Fenrir won't be coming alone, there are fuck loads of people out there who would want to kill me, I've pissed a lot of people off," turning to face Remus, "I need to get George and Luna here, they should be enough to help."

The man nodded, "Yeah, we should be fine with them and I know both of them want away from home. They've actually asked to move here but wanted to wait until we were ready to truly ask."

"Top floors free," Hermione looked at her watch and did the math, "Chances of either of them being asleep is nil, even at midnight. Can you go call them?"

"Of course," taking Tara's hand and placing a kiss on top of the brunette's head, Remus head down to the basement, where the Floo network was set up.

Looking about, the witch could see questioning looks, "George Weasley, greatest and most unique bloke you can find if only because he lost his left ear in a battle. He also lost his twin brother in the same battle I lost Harry. Got kicked out of the family home a month after I moved because he told his mother he could no longer live a lie; Molly may be a somewhat nice person but she is the biggest homophobe to walk the Earth. So he moved in with Luna Lovegood. When I first met Luna, I thought she was a fucking fruit loop, talking about creatures I'd never heard of. Then I got to know her and fought by her side, and all those preconceptions I had about her flew out the window. Her father was killed for protecting Harry after the Death Eaters had learnt he had visited, they had kidnapped Luna to try and force her father to betray the Light. It will be great to have them around again, though if George makes one crack about my size, he will learn about pain once more."

Both Jason and Sam nodded, they had commented on her size only once each but that was enough to know to never do it again.

"So how can we non-magical people help?" Sookie enquired.

"Do you know how to shoot a gun?" Seeing the nods, the witch grinned, "Well guess what your jobs will be?"

Isabel, always a planner, asked softly, "How many do you expect?"

The teen tried counting them all in her head, "If he gets them from England only, we should only have about 20. Unfortunately I think he will forgo getting them there and recruit over here, where he could get upwards of 100, which could become a problem."

"You didn't castrate all of them did you?" Pam asked, a large smile on her face at Jason's flinch.

"No, I've only done that once. The reason I'm so hated over here is because there are a many more people who don't like the suggestions I left with Kingsley before leaving. Those suggestions have been put in place in the UK, but now the Ministry for America wants to implement them, same with a few other nations. Knowing my luck there will be wizards coming from fucking China just to try and take me down."

Godric had been sitting silently, listening and watching, and he could see the mini flinches that the witch sitting beside him was trying to hide. So while the others all organised what they were going to do, he leant forward and whispered, "You're having contractions?"

"No, Braxton Hicks pains. I'm not due for another 3 weeks," sighing as they passed, Hermione leant heavily against the vampire's body, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on her resting twins.

"Let us hope you start labour at night, I would like to be there to help you," Godric rest his chin onto the teen's shoulder, his head against hers.

"I'd like that too"

Remus and Tara re-entered the room just as Jason and Lafayette were discussing the better weapon to get, "George and Luna have already been approved for the next Portkey with a place over, they had started the paperwork when Kingsley informed them. They'll be here on the 11th, about midnight, which is wonderful as it is the full moon and I can't go get them at the airport."

"We can pick them up," Pam offered her and Jason.

"I'd hoped one of you would offer, told them to look out for people holding up their names," the werewolf rolled his eyes; "George thought it was very funny."

Hermione just chuckled before wincing again. Godric saw it and helped her stand, "You need to relax, and maybe that will settle them down."

"Okay, a bath does sound very relaxing right now," looking at her family, the witch smiled, "I'm off again, good night."

"Night Mia"


	16. Chapter 16

2 nights later it was the full moon, and as with every moon lately Tara and Isabel were out with a wolf Sam and Wolfsbane controlled Moony. They would talk while the boys screwed around under the moon. Hermione had been joining them up until her 3rd trimester started and it was put to an end. At the moment she was sitting in her room, moaning in pleasure as Godric rubbed her swollen feet, "Oh lord that feels so good."

The vampire had a soft smile on his face, while many of his fellow vampires would be disgraced doing such a thing to a human, he had no problems relieving the pain that Hermione was going through, "It's no problem. How are those contractions going?"

"Damnit," Hermione muttered, she had been trying to hide the painful contractions from Godric, "How long have you known."

"Since you first started 4 hours ago. Why didn't you say anything?" Godric moved up from her feet to sit behind the brunette.

"They're early, I just really hoped that my Braxton Hicks pains were just getting stronger but I'm in labour, damnit to hell," another contraction hit and Hermione quickly clutched onto Godric's hand to help her through the pain.

Gently lifting the witch into his arms, Godric took her into the bathroom and placed her in the tub, turning the water on then facing Hermione, "Do you want me to get your Gran?"

"No, she's looking after Teddy. I trust you Godric, I just need your help," the brunette stripped out of her nightgown, now only wearing a maternity bra, "You know what needs to be in here?"

"Yes," using his speed, the vampire had the two blankets, towels, bassinettes, clothes for Hermione, her Healers bag, and was now wearing swim trunks in a matter of seconds, "In front or behind?"

"Behind," Hermione shuffled forward in the tub to let her dear friend in before resting against him, "Thank you for being here."

Placing a caring kiss on her head, Godric responded, "I'd be here even if it was light out."

The warm feeling in Hermione's heart grew even larger, and the witch knew she was deeply in love with her friend. There was no denying it anymore, and it was getting too hard to keep it hidden. Harry had told her not to give up on life, to move forward, and she had been in all aspects bar one, the most important, love. Her first love had been gone for almost 9 months, and he would want her to move on with her life, never forget him but never miss out on love because she was trying to be loyal to his memory.

"I'll always love you Harry," Hermione thought before feeling a lightness she'd not experienced in years, it was as though all her troubles were wiped away, giving her a new slate.

Godric could feel that something had happened, the woman in his arms stiffening and then relaxing in a way that was not the same as a contraction, and when she looked into his eyes, he could see a fire he had seen only a few times before, "Are you alright Hermione?"

"Better than alright Godric, better than alright"

The pair sat in the water for 30 minutes before the pregnant teen's water broke, and her labour went much faster, Hermione squeezing onto the vampire's hand so hard she broke it, "Godric I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, I'm already healing," from his position, he could feel one of the twins moving into position, "You're about to be a mother. I need to move Hermione."

It barely took a second, but the witch hated his absence from behind her, "AH! HOLY FUCKING CHRIST!"

Barely a minute later, with a great rush, one of the twins was eased into the water by Godric. He quickly clamped and cut the umbilical cord, dried her, put on one of the infant diapers, dressed and placed her in one of the bassinettes, "Kendra's first, 11:42pm January 11th."

"My daughter," Hermione sighed before groaning again, "Romulus doesn't want to be alone too long."

5 minutes later, Romulus went through the same treatment that his sister did, instantly falling asleep in his bassinette while Godric helped the new mother, "Did you want the potion or expel it naturally?"

"Potion," the witch gasped, not wanting to push anything else out of her body.

Godric chuckled lightly as he passed over the correct potions, one to clear up the afterbirth, another to help with pain, and finally one to assist restoring Hermione's pre-pregnancy body, that one worked over 7 days. After she took them, he emptied the tub and refilled it, the clean water to wash off the sweat and other bodily fluids that had gotten into the old water, adding a soothing potion in to help the witch.

The vampire got out of the tub, placing a kiss on top of the exhausted woman's head, "You rest, I've got this pair until you're up to moving again."

Feeling very brave, and knowing she wanted to do it anyway, Hermione grasped hold of Godric's neck and pulled him down to her, placing a chaste but loving kiss onto his lips, the fireworks enough to tell her it was the right thing, "Thank you Godric."

Thankful for the fact that vampires couldn't blush, the 2000 year old vampire smiled and took a bassinette in each hand, "We can talk about that when you get out. Call out if you need a hand."

While the witch rested, Godric carried the newborns into the connecting bedroom, sitting their carriers on the bed. He them looked them over. Both had tufts of hair on their heads already, Kendra's the same hue as her mother's; while Romulus looked like he would he destined to have his father's hair. Their eyes were interesting as babies usually didn't have an eye colour aside from blue until they were 9 months old, but Kendra had piercing green eyes while Romulus had the same chocolate ones that Hermione had. As he observed them, the vampire noticed a birthmark that they both had, Kendra's on her left palm, Romulus' on his right. It was a lightning bolt, just like his and their father's.

"I guess it is true, your mother does attract lightning bolt holders," Godric said to the again sleeping pair.

The more time he spent just watching the twins, the more Godric knew he would lay down his life just so that they and Hermione would have a peaceful life. He loved them all, realising his feelings for the witch a few months after being saved by her, but very aware that she needed time to grieve before moving on. The kiss earlier had been amazing for him, the fact his lips were still tingling from it was a sign of that, and was hopefully a sign that Hermione was ready to move forward.

"Godric," Hermione said, embarrassed.

In a split second, the teen was standing before the tub, "Do you need a hand?"

With a deep blush, the witch nodded, finding herself on her feet and wrapped in a towel quickly, "Thank you. It's very humiliating when you can't get out of the bath without help."

"You just gave birth to twins, that gives you every right to feel weak," Godric watched her dry off, before gently placing the dress he had previously brought in over her head, "Perhaps you should lie down for a little?"

"Will you join me?" Hermione asked, her blush deepening.

His unmoving heart leapt at the question, and he answered by wrapping an arm around her to help the weak witch get to the bed. Laying her on the mattress, Godric then moved the bassinettes to their stands beside the bed, and got in on the other side of the bed. Moving, he held the witch in his arms, "Rest Hermione, I will wake you when the others get here or the twins need you."

"You're far too good to me Godric," the quickly fading woman said before falling asleep in his arms.

"And you to me sweet Hermione"


	17. Chapter 17

It was just 2 hours after they were born that Kendra and Romulus woke bellowing, wanting to be fed. Godric didn't have to worry about waking the mother; she was up so fast she almost hit her head on his nose. Gently taking Kendra into her arms, Hermione settled into her rocking chair and opened the special flaps in her dress, thankful that her daughter latched on quickly.

Meanwhile Romulus was unhappy that his big sister was fed first, but those cries were calmed slightly when Godric took the black haired newborn into his arms and began singing to him. Hermione watched as she nursed her daughter, mesmerised by the deep tenor that rang through the room. It relaxed her, she had been a little tense before, but the singing was just so soothing that she was now rocking back and forward, her eyes firmly planted on Godric as he sang and moved around the room.

When his song stopped, the vampire turned and smiled at Hermione, "A song I learnt from a nice Jewish woman who had sung it to her newborn son. It calmed him no matter what the torments going on in the world were."

"Mary? You really met her, that's amazing," the witch sighed in gratefulness when Kendra unlatched, finished feeding, "Would you mind burping her while I feed Romulus?"

With expert precision, the adults swapped babies, Hermione also changing breasts, while Godric gently tapped Kendra on the back to get her to give up any air bubbles in her stomach, "I was walking through Jerusalem when I heard talk about the Saviour being born in Bethlehem, so I went down to see for myself. Joseph and Mary, they doted on their child, and loved him very dearly."

Kendra gave up her few air bubbles, and the witch looked on as Godric tenderly placed her into the bassinette, "There are parallels in their tale and ours you know. While Harry had known I was pregnant, he was on the other side when I found out; another man has watched over me while I've been pregnant; and now, I hope, that same man will be a father to the twins."

"There are those parallels," Godric said softly, moving closer to the witch, "But I'm not so sure Joseph was an over 2000 year old vampire."

"Potato, pot-ah-to in my books," Hermione commented quickly.

"Really? Well, I must accept, but only if the mother will go on a date with me"

The pair were almost nose to nose, their eyes shining brilliantly as they looked at the other, "I don't think that will be too big of an inconvenience, I happen to know she would love to go on a date with you." 

Because Romulus was still feeding the kiss was as light as the previous one had been but just as loving. As Godric was moving back he heard a car speeding towards the house and sighed, "Your friends have arrived."

"We will have many times together Godric, and remember, you were here for one of the most important moments," the brunette placing a caring hand on his cheek, "Can you go greet them, and bring them all up here. They will no doubt want to meet the twins."

"As long as you're up to it," seeing the nod, the vampire raced down to the front door, opening it just as the Cherry Apple red Porsche convertible came to a stop.

Through the dust and darkness, Godric could see Pam and Jason in the front seats, while in the rear 2 sat a blonde girl and a redhead man. As he stepped out onto the porch the blonde vampire spotted him, "Godric, we picked them up."

"I can see that," walking towards the two humans, he stuck out his hand, "A pleasure to meet you both, I'm Godric."

"Great to meet you too, I'm George and this is Luna," George Weasley shook the vampire's hand pleasantly, "Where's Mione at?"

"She's upstairs resting, you're too late to make fun of her size, which is probably a good thing," Godric explained with a laugh, "As long as you're all quiet, we can go see her now, she should be finished feeding Romulus."

Jason groaned and kicked the dirt, "I missed it, fuck."

"Everyone else did too so don't be too depressed about it"

Godric led them all up the stairs, explaining that Luna and George would be sleeping in 2 of the upstairs rooms. Knocking on the door to give the witch fair warning should she want to cover up, the vampire then entered and stood behind Hermione, who was still on the rocking chair, "He's almost finished."

"I'll take care of him while you get reacquainted," Godric offered, gently kissing her head before taking the fully fed baby in his arms to burp.

After fixing up her dress, Hermione moved quickly over to embrace her dear friends, "George, Luna, I have missed you both so much."

"We've missed you too, London was far too boring without you there," Luna admitted as she held the older witch, "Thank you for asking Kingsley if I could do my NEWTs early."

"No problem," Hermione then reached up and tenderly brushed the long red hair of George's away to see the missing ear, "Good to see that it's finally healed up properly."

Knowing she had only recently given birth, the mischief maker was very careful when he lift her up into a hug, "All thanks to you my little sister. Now how come I only just learnt you were having twins? I could have been working on them while they were still in-utero, creating another generation of trouble makers."

"Hence the reason I never told you Mr George Fabian Weasley, I want at least one day without you corrupting them," with a laugh, Hermione then went serious, "How have you been? The family?"

"I've been better; starting to feel slightly human again but there's still a huge portion of my soul missing. The Firewhiskey helped until Luna cursed the bloody hell out of me for it. As for the family, Katie's pregnant, 2 months, and she and Ron couldn't be happier. Fleur's the same but she's about 5 months along, a girl. Ginny's going well at Hogwarts even though she has no one really to talk to, wants to leave but Mum won't let her. We've given Nev our apartment, somewhere for him and Gin to live after she escapes the school. Let's see, umm, Charlie's found himself a partner, a very nice fellow Dragon Handler, an Egyptian wizard called Amun. Mum was overjoyed at hearing she had two faggots in the family," George was cut off then by both witches beating him over the head.

"Do. Not. Use. That. Word!"

"Sorry, but I like Amun, he's good to Charlie. Percy is working under Kings, trying to right the wrongs he did while away from the family. He and Lavender Brown have been spending many nights working together, he actually got her out of her shell again and no one's been able to put her back. And Dad has confided us older 4 that he will be divorcing Mum as soon as Ginny is out of Hogwarts, he hates that Mum's driven away his family with her ways. I had a fucking awful hangover the morning after he told us, we'd all gone out drinking and I wound up naked as the day I was born stuck to the roof of the apartment, had to get Luna to get me down, I couldn't locate my wand."

The blonde witch shook her head, "You were up there because I stuck you there after you tried to leave without clothes on, and I didn't have a Sobering Potion on me."

Even Godric was laughing at the redhead, Jason was damn near on the floor, "You Brits are fucking hilarious."

"Come on, let's go downstairs, no point in disturbing them now that they are asleep," Hermione hastily placed monitoring charms over both bassinettes, linking them to her and Godric so that they would know if one woke up.

"So this is a nice place you've got here Mione," Luna observed, "Who lives here with you?"

"Remus and Tara, they're out enjoying the full moon with Isabel and Sam; Isabel lives here in the basement rooms with Godric; and Teddy is down with my Gran at the moment. They are the only permanent ones but I've also got Jason, Pam, Sookie, Bill, Lafayette and Eric who all come around often enough to be considered more than visitors. I'm starting to think I'll need another level added to have enough rooms for everyone."

"You can put me down for a room, my crappy place barely has enough room for me to walk," Jason spouted out from his place on the floor between Pam's knees.

The witch threw her head back exasperatedly, "I was joking."

Everyone laughed the night away from then, Hermione explaining who everyone she had named was, and what they were, to the newcomers. Every couple hours she would head upstairs with Godric to handle the twins, but would soon return. When the moon was going down, the quartet who had been enjoying the full moon returned, signalling it time for the vampires to go downstairs, Pam rooming with Isabel for the day.


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione was back at work a week after giving birth, using Sam as her babysitter so that she could take the twins to work with her, not that it mattered as everyone wanted to meet the newest additions to Bon Temps. Because they would have gone nutty just staying at Hermione's, and knowing no one in America, George and Luna had asked Sam and Eric, respectively, for jobs. So George became a bartender at Merlotte's and Luna took over Hermione's job at Fangtasia, perfectly capable of doing the tasks asked of her.

"George, if I have to beat you over the fucking head I will! Stop flirting with Lafayette and pour me that pitcher of beer I asked for 10 minutes ago!" Hermione called out, seeing that the redhead was leaning into the kitchen for the millionth time that day.

The wizard groaned and went at it, passing over the beer, "Sorry Mione."

Reaching over, Hermione whacked her friend across the back of the head, "Fill your orders, finish your shift, then find a nice tree and fuck each other's brains out. But only after the shift is over, okay?"

"Right," George had a huge grin on his face, Lafayette was the first gay man he had met who knew what he was already, and he didn't have to lie to.

Placing the pitcher on the table that held her cousin and his mates, the witch ruffled both Jason and Hoyt Fortenberry's hair, "Here you are boys."

"Mia, we're older than you, stop doing that to us," Jason whined, not acting at all his actual age.

"Nope"

Every couple hours the monitoring charms she had over the twins would go off, making Hermione pass her section over to Arlene or Sookie, whoever was least busy at the time. She was feeding Romulus right at the moment, when the door opened and Sam walked in, "Oh god, can't you put on a nursing cover Mia? I really don't need to see my little sister's breasts."

"Then don't look big brother," the witch joked before placed her burping towel across her chest, "So how many weapons have you procured?"

Going over the list, Sam added them up, "I've got 6 shotguns, 4 pistols, and even the sniper rifle Lafayette wants, fuck only knows why. You sure I only need one of each bullet?"

Hermione nodded, moving her son up to burp him, "Yes, I can duplicate them to give us a larger supply of ammunition, we won't run out while out there hopefully."

"Yeah, hopefully," the shapeshifter looked in on an awake Kendra and grimaced as his sensitive sense picked up her need for a change, "Diaper bag?"

"On the chair," clearing off Sam's desk, Hermione deftly changed Romulus' diaper as Sam changed Kendra's, and banished both dirty diapers away, "There we go, all fed and clean. Don't Mummy and Uncle Sam take care of you so well?"

"Any word from the local Ministry about their arrival or about numbers?"

The witch slumped in her seat, "They picked up Greyback's signature in Salem but lost him before they could get there. They know he's got at least 20 werewolves, and a couple dozen vampires, as well as one or two wizards. Now out of them, the Ministry believes that only 10 are magical, the rest are Muggles who were bitten and changed, which means we're in luck. It also means that he will strike at night and probably on the next full moon, get more bang for his buck that way, so we have a week if he is to hit the absolute next full moon."

"Is there any way to round them up and have them fight us in the clearing near the swamp? It would mean less chance of anyone getting hurt."

"We can only hope that he tracks Remus down, so we're all going to waiting there just after nightfall," Hermione kissed her babies before moving towards the door, "Better get back to work, my boss can be a real arsehole if I'm away from my section too long."

Sam laughed heartily, "Get out of here."

That night, while the twins, Teddy, and half a dozen bottles of breast milk were at Adele's, 14 figures walked into the large field in Bon Temps. Hermione popped around the perimeter, placing rune covered stones at specific spots, the master one in her shirt pocket. Returning to the group, everyone saw she looked very much like a warrior and not their sister/daughter/love, "Alright, we have numbers of close to 50 attackers, and that number could increase in the next week. Now only a few of them are going to be magic practitioners, the rest are Muggles who were changed into vampires and werewolves. They are all here to kill, so we must all fight to kill, no other options. Is that clear?"

"Yes," everyone nodded.

"The guns Sam is about to hand out, which he so wonderfully obtained, are NOT to be touched by any of you who are vampires, they contain silver bullets and pellets in the shotguns. You will all be using the weapons you have acquired as they will not be harmful to you to use," Hermione grabbed one of the 9mm Heckler & Koch USP Experts, "I've put up wards that surround the area, so Detective Bellefleur won't be interrupting us. Let's practice."

With a wave of her wand, 14 targets appeared 70 feet away and just as quickly as her wand was drawn; Hermione took her stance and began firing, hitting the target each time. Her family was amazed at how easily she could shoot, and after she had emptied her magazine, the witch turned to look at them.

Jason was the one to ask, "How the fucking hell did you learn to shoot like that?"

"I don't have to tell you that my mother was a native Louisianan, and she loved her guns, so brought me up to shoot. I've not done it in a while though; I used to get great group shots. Oh well, come on and join me," that was all the encouragement needed before everyone began making a racket.

When their ammunition was running low, after about an hour of consistent shooting, everyone sat in a circle to talk and plan. Lafayette pointed over at a rugged looking tree with not many leaves, "I'll be there, take those mother fuckers down one by one."

"Good. Now Sam and Remus will only be joining us as their animal forms, it will be a full moon after all. What are your plans towards which form you take Sam?"

"Figured I should go as something strong and fast, so I'll be spending my night as a leopard, not so fast but definitely stronger than a cheetah, tear into those bastards."

Remus sighed heavily, "I'll have to take my Wolfsbane potion, otherwise you won't be able to stop me from simply attacking the rest of you, but that should not affect my ability to kill my share."

The brunette nodded, "And on that note, if you get bitten by a werewolf, unless you are going to die, keep on fighting, there is nothing to stop the infection spreading. Just try not to be bit, okay?"

"Are the kids staying with your Gran?" Luna asked from beside Eric.

"Yeah, we've explained what's happening, and she has agreed to let the 4 of us put wards around her home to prevent them going after our kids. I'd love to keep someone there to keep watch, but we just don't have enough fighters."

"Well then, I guess we came at the right time," a recognisable Texan drawl said from the tree line. Walking out came 20 vampires, all being led by Stan, "Heard ya'll had a pesky problem so came to help, and brought along a few friends."

The 14 that were sitting quickly got up and shook hands with the new arrivals, Hermione smiling thankfully at the Sheriff, "Now which of my family was it that ratted out the problem?"

Stan wagged an eyebrow, "I'll never tell you that it was Eric."

"STAN!" Came the pissed off yell from the Swedish vampire.

"Doesn't matter, we can use all the help we can get. How many of your people have guns or have dealt with werewolves?"

"Most for both but we can all fire the core from an apple at 100 yards. Even got a few former marksmen here to lend a hand."

Hermione laughed happily, "Send them over to Lafayette, he'll strategize with them. As for the rest of you, do you plan on hanging around until the full moon or just arrive when its time?"

"I'd heard that you were running a vampire hostel out of your home," the tall Texan hinted to, "Different birdie this time."

The witch rolled her eyes, "Sure, I'll make you up some coffins to sleep in. Godric"

Godric was by her side in a second, "Stan, the King has been very pleased with your job as Sheriff."

"I've did say I would not let you down"

"Any way, Godric do you think we have enough room for 20 coffins in the basement?"

The ancient vampire thought, "We should have. I can get George, Luna and Remus onto it while we go collect the twins and Teddy."

That made the witch smile widely, "Okay. Stan, have your people follow the mob, they call allow you access to the house and make up your sleeping area for the next week. It will be a pleasure to fight alongside you."

"And you," Stan lift his hat before whistling loudly, "Alright, follow the Louisianans."

After they'd all left, Hermione groaned, "Bloody hell, this can only be bad for my poor house."

Wrapping an arm around the shorter teen, Godric chortled, "Oh it won't be that bad, and this way we can have a few people watching over Adele's home."

"There is that," Hermione then placed her hands around the vampire's neck bringing him down for a kiss as they apparated away.


	19. Chapter 19

The next week had been interesting, to say the least. Recon, battle plans, weapons and physical training at night, work during the day. The 20 extra vampires were not happy at Hermione's rule of drinking Tru Blood only while living under her roof, but they did comply after Godric lay down the lay of the Potter House. It was arranged that Isabel, Pam and 5 of the 20 new vampires would guard Adele's home, the two women inside with the elderly woman and the three children. They had not been happy about it only because it meant leaving their mates on their own.

Their plan was easy once arranged; the 4 snipers would take down as many of the vampires as possible, while the George, Luna, and Hermione would handle the magical humans. Whatever remained would be handled by whoever was free. As soon as all the combatants were inside of Hermione's wards, she would activate them, so that none of the oblivious Muggle residents of Bon Temps heard their battle going on and get hurt intervening.

As an added piece of protection, Hermione had arranged for everyone on her side to wear a white vest, easily recognisable with the charms she placed on them, to help prevent any friendly fire casualties from happening. She also put a few protective charms on the vests, as an extra piece of security, she did not want to lose anyone she loved or who fought for her.

Finally it was time. Hermione apparated with Godric and the twins to her Gran's as soon as the sun was down, Teddy already there as it was a full moon anyway. Adele answered the door, a worried look on her face, "Are you certain you will be safe?"

"Yes Gran, we've got everything under control. Listen, Pam and Isabel will be here soon to stay with you and the kids, lest anyone breaks off in search of the defenceless people I love. I've also put 2 dozen bottles in the bag, just in case we're gone for longer than intended. Should anything happen, I need you to go with someone from the family; my house is a lot safer than this one. Will you do that?" The witch asked, wanting to make sure it was heard.

"Alright Mia but you had better come back, if only for the man you stand beside and this pair, your everything to all three," Adele hugged and kissed her granddaughter, "Kick some bad guy butt honey."

That had Hermione laughing lightly, "I will Gran."

As she and Godric walked off of the porch, Pam and Isabel appeared with the other 5 behind them for a moment before finding the perfect spots to keep watch. Both women embraced their sister and elder, and then entered the house. The Gaulish vampire could sense Hermione was concerned and stopped her for a second, "Everything will be fine."

"Then why do I have a dreading sensation in the pit of my stomach?" The brunette walked into Godric's embrace, drawing comfort from his strong cold arms, "You're right, everything will be fine. I'll be back later on to collect the twins and we can all go home together."

"That's the way. Come on, let's go do as your Gran said and kick some bad guy butt."

Shaking her head, the witch easily apparated her and Godric to the clearing. Everyone bar Tara and Remus were already there, the missing pair would arrive as soon as Remus had transformed for the night. With the moon creeping slowly up into the sky, the fighters were on full alert, any noise checked out. When Tara and a werewolf Remus walked in, they had ended up with 4 guns aimed at them, "Hey, easy, we're on your side remember?"

"Sorry"

As it was nearing midnight, Eric wandered over, "So, any idea when they are going to show up?"

"Fucking soon I hope," Hermione had not lost the sensation in her stomach that something bad was about to happen and just wanted the battle over with.

"They'll probably wait until just before sunrise, to Greyback the vampires are nothing but a powerful weapon but definitely disposable," Luna piped in from her spot.

Eric growled as he went back to his position, not a patient sort by any means. An hour passed and finally the moon was above them, when Sookie gasped, "Mia, they're close, I can hear more minds now."

"Any idea how many minds there are?" Bill questioned, he knew she couldn't read a vampire's but everything else would help.

"About 25, but most are like Remus', there are only 5 that seem completely human."

Hermione nodded, "Everyone in place, this is about to get fucking interesting, and remember; no one attack until they are all inside of the ward perimeter."

Less than a minute later, the first bodies breeched the clearing, spreading out slightly to look like a bigger army than they really were. Hermione saw a few who were human, but didn't recognise them at all, not that she really expected to be able to. Finally everyone was inside her boundary, and the witch pressed her wand to the rune stone in her pocket.

That was the starting action, because as soon as she did that, her other hand pulled the trigger on her pistol, and the head of a vampire exploded, followed quickly by the rest of him. From the trees Lafayette and his 3 comrades were easily taking down anything not wearing a white vest, or in Remus and Sam's case, had a white cross on their coat.

From the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Jason blow away a werewolf with his shotgun and was proud, and Sookie was wielding her own with ease. With a powerful blast, the wizard she was fighting was in a million different pieces, it had always fascinated her as to how well the Exploding Charm worked on human flesh.

Suddenly over the sounds of the fight, Hermione heard a scream she knew, and looked around in search of it. Being guarded over by Remus was Tara, and she had a gaping werewolf bite wound on her arm, "Tara! Are you good?"

"Yeah! Fucking arseholes!" The woman wrapped a piece of fabric around the wound before blasting away with her shotgun, taking out 2 vampires and a werewolf in a matter of seconds.

"As long as you're alright I guess," the witch muttered to herself before shooting another vampire.

Their estimations of how many vampires there would be was greatly under, or Fenrir had recruited more as he made his way to the Bayou State. They'd already destroyed about 20, and there were around 40 more to go, but they kept slogging through. Hermione's mind was on finding one specific werewolf, Fenrir Greyback, she hadn't seen him yet but knew he wouldn't be too far; he always did enjoy a blood bath.

She finally found him; he was sitting back on his haunches watching the fighting armies, but viciously growled when he saw the witch who took his balls. Hermione tutted at him, "Now Fenrir, is that any way to treat a lady? You had best realise that you won't be leaving here alive, not after everything you've put my family and friends through, here and back in the United Kingdom. Are you going to die quickly or shall we play?"

Her answer came in the form of the large wolf leaping at her, which Hermione dodged easily, shooting at his hind leg, hitting it and getting a whimper. Limping at the bullet lodged into his healing leg, Fenrir seemed to assess his options before simply going at the witch again. This time Hermione did not miss, her bullet lodging deep into the werewolf's brain, he was dead before he hit the ground.

As she began walking back into the battle, the hairs on the back of her neck prickled, someone was watching her. With her wand in one hand, gun in the other, Hermione spun around but was not quick enough to avoid the red beam heading straight at her. Just before it hit, all that was on her mind was the name she screamed out, "GODRIC!"

Godric was busy destroying a very young vampire when he heard his love calling his name in fear. Easily dispatching him, the ancient searched for Hermione, finding her at the edge of the clearing, a robed body bending over her, "HERMIONE!"

He raced over; using all the speed his age gave him, but was not fast enough to stop the two bodies' apparating away. Unfortunately for the kidnapper, Godric had seen her face, but that did not prevent his scream of utter anguish that shook the ground. The battle stopped for a split second, before everyone on Hermione's side finished off the remaining combatants and sped over to where Godric was sobbing blood tears.

Eric had never seen his maker cry before, "Godric, what is it?"

"Hermione's been taken," the teenage vampire suddenly stopped crying, wiped his face, and turned to look over the army, "They will pay with their lives."

The news that their friend had been kidnapped had everyone screaming their fury and agreement to the kidnappers' punishments. No one messed with their Hermione and lived to talk about it.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione awoke the next morning with a splitting headache. Without opening her eyes, she went over everything she could remember, ending with the stunning spell that hit her from the dark trees. Opening her eyes instantly, the witch found herself in a cell, still dressed in the clothes she had been wearing for the battle. Checking herself over, she sighed at not finding her wand, hoping that it was left in the clearing and not taken by her kidnappers.

Tentatively standing, she examined the cell that she was being held prisoner in. It looked very similar to what was in the Malfoy Manor, but that was probably just because all cells were made to look the same. Finding nothing that could help at the moment, Hermione went back to sit against the wall, and test to see if there were any wards in place. Very adept at wandless magic, she found that there were no magic suppression wards as she could levitate a rock in her palm. Unable to apparate without her wand, her next best chance was to try and Portkey out, which was a problem as the brunette wasn't the best at creating Portkeys wandless.

Before she could try though, a door opened, spilling light into the dungeon. When used to the light once more, Hermione was both shocked and pissed off at what she saw, "Molly?"

Molly Weasley was walking down towards her, a tray in her hands, "Good to see you again Hermione, it seems that Louisiana has done wonders for you. Too bad you had to go mess up my big plans."

"What plans Molly? How are you even in America?"

"I had help from a friend with a mutual interest. As for my plans, they were simple. Harry was to marry my Ginny, and you were to marry Ronnie. But no, you had to make Harry fall in love with you, and then he dies before seeing the error of his ways. It is your fault my family is falling apart, and for that, you will pay," the redhead witch placed the tray on the floor, "Your lunch, eat up, we wouldn't want you to get weak now."

Hermione knew she was in trouble; Molly had finally flipped her lid, but also didn't have enough brain cells to cover a pinhead. She in the guise of getting her tray, she locked eyes with the older witch and dove in, not caring if it hurt her or not. As Molly screamed silently, Hermione didn't want her to alert anyone, the teenager swept through every recent memory she could find, before coming across one that interested her.

Molly had come to Louisiana and found Queen Sophie-Anne Leclerq, presenting her with the offer of a witch all of her own. To do that though, she had told the Queen of Louisiana that she would need to break Fenrir out, and give him as many vampires as he needed. But it was on the edge of one memory that Hermione found her chance of freedom. Standing as one of the Queen's workers, was none other than the vampire she had saved all those years ago.

"Laurent," Hermione breathed out before going out of Molly's mind. As soon as she was out, the brunette wiped her memories of the meeting, and also planted a false memory that she needed to have Laurent guard the prisoner this evening.

Molly's eyes unglazed and were instantly filled with hatred, "It's your own doing Mudblood."

"Whatever Molly," Hermione went back into her corner and got settled in to wait out the light of day.

In Bon Temps all non-vampires were worrying. Luna had given Remus a Sleeping Draught because he was about ready to kill himself over both Hermione's taking and Tara getting bitten during the fight. The woman had gone to lay with him, not trusting that the potion would really help. George was being comforted by Lafayette, he wasn't as bad as Remus but that was only thanks to the Calming Draught that went into everyone's morning drinks.

"Does anyone know who could have taken her?" Sookie asked from her seat.

"Godric said he got a glimpse but then sped off the get Kendra and Romulus. We should be thankful that he got her wand, had she lost another one, Mione would be pissed beyond belief," George muttered.

Jason kicked the armchair he had previously been sitting in, "We can't just stand here and wait for dark. Who knows what they could be doing to Mia."

"Boyfriend, sit the fuck down," Lafayette ordered, "Mia is a strong bitch and there ain't no chance we're heading off without a fucking clue as to where to look and without her helping of man meat."

"Lafayette's right, for all we know Mia's in another state or even country by now. We have to wait for Godric to tell us what he saw or we'll be chasing our own tails," Sam stated from his chair, he wasn't even concerned with opening his bar at the moment, his little sister was missing.

"I think she's still in Louisiana," Luna theorised before going more in-depth at the questioning looks, "George and I tried to track the person's magic and whoever it was isn't magically powerful enough to get far without needing a rest. If she was taken on orders from someone else, there are many other people out there who could have apparated her straight to Columbia, where their International Portkey laws are very lax. She's in Louisiana."

Adele, who had been listening in as she fed the twins, asked, "Were you familiar with the magical signature?"

Both Brits nodded, "We have been near the person when they've cast magic but that could be hundreds if not thousands of people. And by the time we got to it, the trail was too weak to completely trace. Our hope now is Godric."

As night fell over the home of the Queen of Louisiana, Hermione kept a careful eye on the dungeon doors. The second they opened, she was on her feet to see if it was her old friend. In the blink of an eye the tall dark skinned vampire was in front of her cell, "Hermione?"

"Oh thank god. Laurent, I need your help."

"You are the witch that the Queen has captured? I did not know," the vampire was upset with himself.

Hermione ran over and captured his hands with hers, "Laurent, this is not the time to be sad. I need your help my friend and you are my only option. Please."

Looking around him, Laurent leaned in and asked, "What is it?"

"Go to Bon Temps, I have a home there. You must talk to Godric and tell him that I am a prisoner of the Queen. When he comes, tell him to have a wand for me, I have a bone to pick," the brunette growled, "Be as fast as you can be."

"Bien sûr mon sauveur," placing a chaste kiss on their joined hands, Laurent sped away, leaving Hermione hoping that he was not caught.

Godric was already awake when he felt the sun go down, and immediately woke the other vampires in the basement rooms. The first thing he did when on the ground floor was check on the twins, picking them both up carefully, and holding them close, "I'll bring your mother home tonight, I swear it."

Kissing both, he put them back in their swinging bassinettes, which were sat next to Adele's chair, "You're a very good father to them. Don't be a liar."

"I have no intention of that Ms Stackhouse," Godric said with certainty, placing a hand on her shoulder before facing the others, "Everyone sit."

They all did so, except the 10 vampires who were currently out patrolling the property line. The oldest vampire began to pace as a nervous habit he had kept on from when he was human, "George, you have a photo of your family?"

"Yes but…" seeing the look, he removed the wizard photo from his wallet, passing it to the vampire, who nodded and handed it back, "Did a Weasley take Mione?"

"I saw your mother apparate with Hermione last night. What would she be doing in America?"

The redhead was both stunned and furious, "I didn't know she was but she's blamed everything bad happening on Mione. See Molly wanted Gin to marry Harry and Mione to marry Ron, but when Harry and Mione fell in love, she was furious, more so when he died before she could dose him with Love Potion. So she's blamed everything on Mione, my and Charlie being gay, Fred dying, Bill marrying a Veela, Ginny engaged to Neville, and more recently, Dad about to divorce her."

"She came all the way over here to get revenge on Mia just because she fell in love? That's fucked up even to a vampire," Eric commented.

"Well she is fucked up. And it would explain the signature being familiar," Luna put in, "Molly has to be the weakest witch I know, outside of household charms and her Love Potions. Mione is definitely still in Louisiana."

"Still, Louisiana is a large state and we would spend weeks searching every hiding place for her, even with our magic to assist. We really need to know where Molly took her, and no offence George, kill the bitch and everyone who tries to stop us," Remus growled viciously, he wanted whoever had his daughter to pay with their lives.

Pam sped out of the room then, returning with a blown-up map of the Bayou State, "Any ideas people?"

The group made suggestions, not all of them believing that Molly took her for herself, that she was hired to kidnap Hermione. After an hour of suggestions the guards outside began to make a noise, prompting all but the other guards to run outside. On the front lawn there was a dark skinned vampire being held by 3 others. Godric approached, "Who are you?"

"I'm Laurent and I'm here to deliver a message from Hermione," the vampire might have been older than those holding him but he still was no match when there was more than one.

"Let him loose, he's the vampire Mione saved in France," Remus ordered.

Once free, Laurent stood straight and bowed in front of his elders, but they were too anxious, "What is the message?"

"Hermione is being held by Queen Sophie-Anne in her home in New Orleans. She said to come get her but Godric had best have her wand, she has a bone to pick, most likely with the redhead witch."

Luna stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, "To help Mione, I need you to think about the outside of the Queen's home."

The Creole vampire did so and was not surprised when his memories were looked over in great detail. When he felt the blonde pull out, he said, "I must be off, the Queen will be looking for me and if I am found here, Hermione's life will be in danger more than it already is. Bonne nuit."

With a plan in her mind, the short witch turned and began making orders, "The 10 guards are to remain, in case anyone sees our leaving as free reign to attack. Godric, get Mione's wand; I need a length of rope to transport us all, so someone get that; George, Remus, collect our potions in case our sister is injured and needs help. Everyone else; be ready to go into a battle for the second night running."

"You heard her, move it!" Eric exclaimed, making everyone leave at a run.

In less than 10 minutes everyone was ready, guns were reloaded and vests on as they were the previous night. Luna easily made a Portkey, and handed the rope around, "When we arrive, we kill everyone who gets in the way."

"Leave the redheads alive; they're mine and Hermione's," Godric ordered his people, getting nods.

The diminutive witch tapped her wand against the rope and the small army was off to rescue their sister.


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione knew the second her family had arrived, even though not sharing blood with Godric, she could always tell when he was near, and knew he would not have been able to come without the rest of her family. Not wanting to be found in a dungeon, the witch got onto her feet and easily unlocked the door to her cell, then walked up to the next floor. As she strode out of the basement dungeon, the witch was nearly knocked back in as a shotgun blast sent an already destroyed vampire her way.

"Oi, Jase, I love you but watch where you're aiming that," the brunette joked.

"MIA!" The blonde man ran over and hugged his cousin, "We were so worried. Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Oh yeah, I'm perfectly fine but pissed. Where's my wand?"

Holding up a finger, Jason turned his head up and yelled at the top of his lungs, "FOUND HER GODRIC!"

In less than a second, the teenage vampire was in front of them, and Jason was off to kill more vampires. Seeing her new love standing there, the witch let loose a few tears and ran into his arms, "I knew you would get here."

"You had me so worried. Why didn't you escape during the day?" Godric was looking her over for injuries in the midst of a raging battle.

"I had no idea how many humans there were and I didn't want to risk my life. Now, do you have my wand?" Grasping it when it was drawn, Hermione got an evil grin on her face, "Godric, let's go get some answers."

Laughing darkly, Godric took her hand and they walked side by side towards the throne area of the house. As they made their way there, they passed the slowing fight, those in the white vests vastly outnumbering the others now. Knowing they could handle it, neither teen stopped their trek.

When they entered a brightly lit room, they saw the two people they wanted surrounded by 20 vampires. On the throne was an elegant looking redhead vampire, who laughed, "Godric, you and your human are no match for my guards. Together they go far over your age and will destroy you as you should have been centuries ago."

"Really bitch? Hell, bring it on, I'm game," Hermione moved her love behind her, no wanting him to get injured.

With a flick of her hand, the Queen's guard sped towards Hermione, who was more than ready for them. Because they were intent on getting at her, the witch figured they would not bother noticing everything else happening around them, so when they were only a few yards from her and Godric, she conjured a wall of wooden and silver spikes. Unfortunately for the guard, they weren't paying attention and killed themselves on impact.

As Sophie-Anne and Molly looked on in fright and fury, Godric gently kissed the witch, "That was amazing. By the way, the twins have missed you."

"Are they alright?" Hermione wasn't really bothered about the two redheads looking on; she was concerned about her babies.

"Yes, your Gran is watching them and Teddy. Now shall we deal with these two?"

Pressing another kiss on the vampire's lips, the brunette turned to face the women, "Why did you have me kidnapped?"

"To have my own personal witch obviously. And all it cost me was a few underlings and of course, your death," the Queen stated before turning her glare over to Godric, "The Magister will not be pleased with the number of vampires you and your people have killed, all for a pathetic human."

"Hermione is not a pathetic human, she is my mate and the leader of a very large family, if you want to see an example of a pathetic human, look beside you," Godric sneered, "As for the Magister, do you really think that I have spent over 2000 years on this planet and not made friends in a position of power much higher than your own? I know each of the members of The Authority and they know that I am here."

That news actually had fear showing on the redhead vampire's face, "They, they can't allow this. I am a monarch; you aren't even a sheriff any more. Leave my home now."

The two loves rolled eyes before Hermione sent a death glare at Molly, "You are a disgrace for a mother, wife, and a human being. More so, while you may be a Pureblood, I am a far better person than you, even if only a Muggleborne. Arthur will be so sad to hear that he can't personally see your face when he serves you with divorce papers, but maybe I'll send him a copy of this memory to keep him laughing."

"You dirty Mudblood, don't talk about my family!" Molly screamed, aiming her wand at the younger witch.

"I can talk about your family because they are my family, more so than they are yours because they chose to stay with me even after I left. Hell, George has come to live here with me and guess what Molly?" Hermione chuckled as she leant forward, "He fucks a black gay Muggle every day, at least 4 times a day, and in all different places and positions."

That statement made the redhead shriek, and send a Cutting Hex at Hermione. The witch sidestepped it and began sending a volley of beams back at her, none of them would be considered light magic. Behind her she could sense that the others were now watching as they fought in the throne room, and could also hear some of them snickering at her comments concerning George and Lafayette. Each spell sent hit Molly's shield but it was quickly losing strength, and when it finally fell, she had nowhere to hide, getting hit with everything before Hermione stopped.

Walking towards the woman, Hermione kicked aside her wand, and aimed hers between the bright brown eyes she had once loved so much, "Have fun dealing with Harry on the other side, he will certainly find a way to cause you pain there. Though when you see him, be sure to tell him that I've moved on but will never stop loving him."

With what strength she had left, Molly wheezed out, "Always knew you were a whore."

"_Avada Kedavra_," Hermione cast with no guilt what so ever.

The green light hit the redhead square between the eyes, her last words still ringing in the ears of those who heard them. Godric opened an arm for Hermione, taking her to his body, but never taking his eyes off of the shit-scared Queen of Louisiana, "Sophie-Anne Leclerq, are you going to allow yourself to be destroyed easily, or will you make it hard on yourself?"

"I am 539 years old, I will not make it easy for you," the redhead bared her teeth but before Godric could act, 2 shots rang out, blasting the vampire into a million bloody pieces.

Swiftly turning around, the pair saw Remus and Sam each holding a smoking pistol, "Which bullet do you think killed her?"

Everyone laughed at the shapeshifter's question, Hermione running over to embrace them both, and it quickly turned into a group hug, everyone had truly missed her. With her head between the two men's, she whispered, "I think Sam's hit her, Moony's went a little wide."

"Hey, I'm meant to be your fatherly influence, where's the love and respect?" Remus had a faked look of hurt on his face.

"It's your fatherly influence that made me the way I am you old wolf," smiling and feeling the love that everyone around her was sending, Hermione felt at home again, "Let's get out of here, I want to see my babies again."

Luna quickly created a returning Portkey, and with Godric holding her and the rope, Hermione found herself being taken home. The second her feet touched the ground, she was running into the house, aiming straight at the lounge, where she could feel her twins were. When she entered the room, Teddy raised his head and grinned widely, "Auntie Mia!"

Diverting her course, the brunette bundled the 10 month old boy into her arms, "Teddy Bear! You okay?"

"Mhmm, Nana been caring for me and babies. Where were you? Everyone sad and angry," the toddler flipped his hair colour until stopping on purple.

"I know sweetie, Auntie Mia was sad and angry too but the bad people who took me won't do it again. Promise," Hermione gently held her godson against her, twin streams of tears running down her face in the relief of being home once again.

Teddy placed his hands on his aunt's face, placing baby kisses all over, and a large toothy grin on his face, "You back, that's all that matters."

"Yes it is Teddy," Adele agreed from the rocking chair, where she was cradling a twin in each arm expertly, "Mia, you come over here and give me a hug."

Setting the boy on the ground, Hermione went over to her grandmother and embraced her around her babies, "I hope the twins didn't make too much noise Gran."

"They were fussy but with you back, they're asleep finally," relieved of the twins by Godric, the elderly woman pulled her youngest granddaughter into a strangling embrace, "You ever do that again to any of us and I will personally put you over my knee."

"I didn't have much of a choice…" Hermione stopped at the look she was getting and nodded in defeat, "I promise Gran. How about you go get some sleep?"

"That sounds like a great idea Mia," Jason came over and hugged his cousin before wrapping an arm around their grandmother's shoulders, "Come on Gran, let me take you home."

One by one everyone left, Stan actually getting a large hug from the brunette for his help before he and his troops left back for Dallas. Finally it was just Hermione, Godric, and the twins sleeping in their mother's arms. Godric moved the infants into their bassinettes and gently kissed his love, "I was scared that you were never going to come back to us."

"I would have, no matter what the circumstances were, I have too much waiting for me here," the chocolate eyes then quickly flashed with fear and Hermione dipped her head slightly, lowering her voice, "When I saw that it was Molly, I did think for a second that I would never be able to tell you something very important."

"What would that be?"

Taking a deep breath and looking into the green eyes that she loved, Hermione spoke, "I fell in love with Harry when I was 12, if I'm truly honest, I mean he saved me from a fucking Troll, and we had nearly 7 great years together. We loved and lost together, fought beside and with each other, and I truly thought we would be together until the end of time. The Fates had it planned differently though, and he died but not before leaving me with two wonderful babies. And I was so certain I would never love anyone the way I loved Harry, and I was right, I don't love you the same way as I did him, I love you so much more. That scares me so damn much because while my brain tells me that it's what Harry would have wanted and it's normal to fall in love again, my heart is fighting me with every step. But I know what I want and, if you'll have me, Kendra and Romulus, what I want is to have you. I love you Godric and I have for a while now."

The vampire's heart had sunk so low when he had heard his love say that she didn't love him the same as she had her first husband, but then he soared higher the more she spoke, leaving him with a brilliant smile on his face, "I love you too Hermione, and I'd be there for you and the twins even if you didn't want me to. You really are a strange human."

"I've been told," the witch laughed, passionately kissing her love in joy.


	22. Chapter 22

A few days after the two battles it was Valentine's Day, and everyone was ecstatic about it, even Adele because even though she was not celebrating, everyone else was which meant she had the three children to care for. Hermione had fallen to the ground laughing when Eric had come over the day after Hermione's rescue to ask her permission to ask Luna out for a date, which earned her a glare from the tall Swedish vampire.

As everyone was coupled off and going out for Valentine's Day, they all came to the consensus that it would be a large group date but also separate ones at the same time. It had taken some finagling and a bit of money, but Hermione hired out an entire restaurant in New Orleans that was willing to cater to vampires.

It was just sunset and the girls had already been going at it in the basement rooms of the Potter house, Godric had stayed with Bill during the day. Lafayette had also decided that he would join the ladies because, as he put it, he was the ho between him and George.

"Bitch, I ain't doing that to my fucking hair!" Tara yelled at her cousin, who was wielding a pair of scissors in his hands.

"Why the hell not? You'll looking like sex on fire for your wolf, might even get somewhere with him."

Hermione rolled her eyes, she loved them both to death but Lafayette and Tara were grinding on her last nerve about how to get ready, "Alright, both of you sit the fuck down please. Lafayette, Tara obviously doesn't want to do that with her hair, and I don't blame her, so leave her be and get yourself all slutted up for George."

The other women threw her a grateful look before going back to getting finished themselves. Hermione was already done, her outfit was simple enough to have only taken a few minutes to throw together, so was now working on Sookie's hair, "Mia thank you for getting this all sorted out. I cannot believe how evil some people are towards vampires and the people who fall in love with a vampire."

"Sook, there will always be evil in the world, we just have to keep fighting to hold it back from overwhelming our little part of utopia," Hermione explained to her older cousin, "Are you sure you want this all done up? Last time I did your hair, I found the bobby pins crushed from Bill's enthusiasm."

"MIA!" The blonde chastised as she blushed a deep red, "It won't happen this time because I won't take my hair down."

"TMFI Sookie," Pam groaned from her place, "We so don't need to hear about Mr William Compton and his vigour in the bedroom."

Luna banished a pillow at the vampire, "Mentally scarring my innocent mind Pam will only end badly for you. Mione, where are we going anyway?"

"Ahh my dear sister, that would be telling," Hermione teased before ducking quickly at the projectiles aimed her way.

Up the road at Bill's home, all the men were sitting around the renovated living room, all having put a hand into the renovations. Each of them had a drink in hand, Tru Blood and beer, and were impatiently waiting for the alert to say they were allowed down to the white house.

George sighed irritably again, "Why the hell did Lafayette have to go down there? He's a bloke 99% of the time."

"99% Georgie? What about the last 1%?" Remus questioned.

"Well we did experiment with my Polyjuice Potion supply…" the redhead saw the looks and explained, "He wanted to know what it was like to be a girl."

Sam shook his head, "Who did you use?"

That had the wizard blushing and going evasive. It was only after everyone badgered him did he respond, "See we had to use a human, couldn't risk it being a vampire or anything, and I only had access to a few women who are totally human, and there was no fucking way I was using Mione or Luna, so very wrong, so Lafayette supplied the hair of a female."

"Who was it?"

George got up and moved slightly away from the men, wand in hand, "I didn't know until it was too late, or I never would have agreed to it, I swear. It was, well, Tara."

"TARA?" Remus screamed, forgetting about his wand and leaping at his friend.

The wizard was very quick to put up a ward and keep it up while the other men got the werewolf under control, "I swear we didn't do anything Remus, I am gay, I couldn't even if I'd wanted to, which I definitely didn't want to after Lafayette finished changing. Just don't kill Lafayette, please, I do like him."

It took a while before Remus' breathing calmed enough for the other men to get off of him; they had been sitting on every part of him, bar his face, to keep him down. As he lay there on the ground, the man settled his anger and allowed the words that George said to come through, knowing that while a prankster, he wouldn't lie about something like this.

Getting onto his feet, the werewolf walked over and slapped George upside the head, "No more Polyjuice Potions for either of you."

"Trust me; that was just way too weird to ever do it again, well while we're sober anyway," George joked.

Once they were all seated once more, Bill asked, "Godric, do you know why Hermione has had the goblins around lately?"

The oldest vampire present shook his head, "No, she will not tell me anything more than it being a surprise for the family. I was personally zapped when I tried to take a look at the paperwork she has been perusing but you have my permission to try and see for yourself."

"No thank you, I think I will wait with everyone else"

Their drinks finished, Bill was about to get more when a silvery otter came sweeping through the room, smacking through Godric before dissipating, "I think that was our cue."

Instantly all the vampires got to their feet and shot off, while Remus and George grabbed hold of Jason and Sam respectively and apparated them to the front porch of the house, not beating Godric. Every male checked to make sure they had the corsage for their dates, and checked over their suits, before Godric knocked on the front door.

Hermione opened the door and smiled pleasantly at her love standing there in a black suit and tie, a rose boutonniere in his jacket, "You do wash up nice Godric."

"As do you my love," the vampire was grateful he did not need to breath, seeing Hermione in a floor length deep red halter neck gown with a slit up to her hip on both sides, 5 inch heels and ruby jewellery, it was enough to take all breath away from him, "May I?"

"Of course," Hermione held out her left hand, and smiled as the corsage was slid in place, then linked her arm with her dates, watching as everyone else did the same, though Remus was shooting Lafayette glares, "What did you guys talk about up there?"

Seeing what his love was looking at, Godric chuckled, "Potion induced sex changes. Lafayette had best run for the hills should his cousin ever find out what he and George did."

It took a second but the witch soon shuddered heavily, "Oh that's just gross."

While the pair laughed, Isabel asked politely from Sam's arms, "Hermione, where are we going tonight?"

"We are going to Sous le Clair de Lune, or Under the Moonlight, in New Orleans."

Everyone did the math and groaned, "5 hours away?"

The witch chortled at their reactions, "Yeah, now everyone please pile into the van so we can get going."

Only the magical of the group, and Godric, knew that they could all fit easily, but that didn't stop them all from happily sitting on their dates' laps. Once everybody was seated and the doors all closed, Hermione kissed her love while tapping the steering wheel with her wand. Earlier in the day, the witch had turned the car into a Portkey, and laughed as even the ancient vampire clutching her hand gave a slight shriek in fright when they were transported away.

When the car landed heavily, and they had all caught their breath again, Hermione was bombarded with angry comments at her actions, while she laughed. Godric gave a chuckle and whispered into her ear, "That was not nice my love."

"When have I ever claimed to be nice? Alright everyone, hang on, we've still got a drive before we're there," Hermione gave them all a second before squealing out of the abandoned parking lot they had arrived in, hooting at the swearing coming from the seats behind her.


	23. Chapter 23

It took around 15 more minutes before the van was pulling up to a stop out the front of a romantically decorated restaurant on the water's edge in New Orleans. Hermione and Godric were happily talking as their family members all barrelled from the car, not wanting to be inside of the vehicle anymore. Bill and Eric were both holding their stomachs, showing that even vampires could get the nausea from car sickness.

"Come on, they'll be waiting for us," the brunette stated cheerily, entering the building.

Inside was as well decorated as the outside, a mix between Valentine's Day and Halloween, and the roof made up of glass panes to show the past full moon up in the sky. Walking towards them was a tall, slim woman with hair like ebony, "Ms Potter, a pleasure to meet you in person."

"Madame Selene, the pleasure is all mine," Hermione gave the woman a friendly embrace, "I am so thankful to you and your staff for letting my family have our dates here."

"Nonsense, when it comes to love, there is no such thing as prejudice and closing hours. Please, everyone, come sit."

The dining room was very large, with 7 tables spread out so that it gave off the sense of being in a private setting while being close together at the same time. The waiters came out and took everyone's drink orders, and then the non-vampire's meal orders.

Looking around, Hermione had a soft smile on her face at the happiness that her family was oozing, "I just wish that the morons who write the laws would walk on in here and see this. There is only one human-human couple here, and they're gay, and yet none of us would rather be anywhere else than we are right this second."

"Actually, I think that George and Lafayette would rather be outside at this very second," Godric joked, taking his date's hands into his own, "It doesn't matter what others think Hermione, all that does is that we know, deep in our hearts, that just because mine does not beat and your does, doesn't mean we don't love each other as we do."

"I know but things must change," the witch said softly before shaking her head, "Sorry, off of that topic. What did The Authority have to say about us killing so many vampires and a monarch?"

The teenager winked, "We're fine, they had suspected Sophie-Anne of selling V to supplement her income, the Great Revelation made us all come under scrutiny by the government, income taxes that needed to be paid, and Sophie-Anne lost nearly all of her fortune to the government. I did get a mild slap on the wrist by the Magister for not allowing him to join in; he did not like her at all."

"So the family is all safe? That's wonderful," Hermione let out a sigh of relief, "George got in touch with his father, just as the goblins were informing him of Molly's death. Arthur damn near tried to pull his son through the Floo connection in joy and is sending a large bottle of Firewhiskey for Sam."

"I think he will enjoy that greatly," Godric leant over and placed a loving kiss on his date's lips, pulling back and pleased at the glazed over eyes, "My love, what have you and the goblins been doing lately?"

"We're changing…" the witch pulled her brain back together just in time, "Godric! Don't be mean, you will find out when everyone else does."

The male snapped his fingers, "Damn, so very close."

Hermione shot a glare at her love but then got into her dinner, which was just placed before her. It had been a long time since any of those present had felt uncomfortable eating while a vampire watched; there was always one around at dinner and occasionally the early breakfast. Remus and Tara were the noisiest of them all, Remus still feeling the effects of this transformation and Tara's body was getting her ready for the next full moon in a month, so they were stuffing their bodies, but it was simply amusing seeing someone as small as Tara pack away so much food.

Not very hungry, Hermione soon rose and walked over to Luna, knowing she would be the only one in any position to get everyone home, "Excuse me Eric, Luna. Here are the car keys, go back to the parking lot and activate the Portkey, I'll see you at home."

The silver-blue eyes connected with the brown-gold ones and the younger witch grinned happily, "Have fun Mione, you deserve it. I'll make sure everyone gets home safe and no one messes up your car."

"Especially George and Lafayette, two fucking horny rabbits," Eric added in.

"Thank you," the witch then raced back over to her love and grabbed his hand, dragging him with her, "Come on."

Not knowing where they were going, Godric simply allowed himself to be led away, and soon found himself in an empty alleyway. With a quirked eyebrow, he enquired, "And we are here because?"

"Because we're going home, where we will be all alone with no chance of being interrupted," Hermione swiftly wrapped her arms around her love's body, passionately kissing him as she apparated them directly into her bedroom.

When he saw where they were, and that the room had undergone a makeover, Godric placed his hands onto the witch's shoulders, "You could have at least let me carry you in."

The room was lit only with candles, some of which were floating around in the air; there were blood red silk sheets on the bed; and flowers everywhere. Hermione had spent most of her time psyching herself up to even doing such a bold move, but was grateful she had now, "Where's the fun in that?"

"Are you sure you're ready? Just because it is Valentine's Day does not mean its necessary," the teen sat onto the bed, holding his love.

"Godric, I have been with one person my entire life, and I loved him. I love you also and while I know that I don't have to, I bloody well want to," Hermione chuckled, "When I saw you earlier, I damn near called our date off and wanted to drag you up here then."

"Yes but then the entire family would have heard us," Godric gently placed a kiss on the hollow of Hermione's neck, causing her to shiver, "Tell me to stop whenever and I will."

Firmly planting her lips onto the colder ones, the witch then said, "If you don't stop talking, I will silence and restrain you."

Godric growled teasingly and flipped them so that Hermione was beneath his body. Tossing his jacket to the side, the ancient delicately kissed his love's face, moving south on her until at the diamond cut out of her dress that showed the slightest amount of cleavage. Bypassing every part of her body covered with fabric, the vampire slowly removed Hermione's high heels, and ghosted his lips up one leg and down the other.

"Mhmm"

Hearing his love groaning and feel her squirming in want, Godric fought to keep himself settled, last thing he needed was his self-enforced dry spell finishing in his trousers. He moved back up the leggy body of the witch, planting the occasional kiss on a bare part of skin. Carefully, as to not hurt her, the vampire removed the jewellery and bobby pins that were in his way, before sliding the dress that had blocked his passage up and over Hermione's body.

Hermione blushed, she knew that her body was back to the toned and slim shape it had been before falling pregnant, and that Godric had also seen her without clothes on before, but the look in his eyes was one that she had not seen in many months.

The feel of his delicate hands travelling all over her body, sensually tweaking her nipples, not even the resulting milk squirt was enough to take away the heat building between her legs. She almost shot through the roof though when Godric ran the tip of his tongue along the scar she had gotten from Dolohov those years before. It felt as though her body was melting into a soup at that one action, one that not even Harry had ever done to her.

After recovering from the feel of a tongue going down her scar, Hermione grew bolder, and flipped her love onto his back, taking control again. Godric was not used to having control taken from him, least at all in the bedroom, but when Hermione had flipped him, the only thing he did was clasp onto her hips.

The witch straddled Godric's waist and got to work removing his clothing, he was far too dressed in her opinion. With every button undone, a kiss was placed on the pale skin it hid. Practically ripping the belt from its place, Hermione gave a cheeky grin up at her intrigued love and unclasped his pants button before using her teeth to unzip them.

"Holy shit"

Hermione celebrated on the inside; second time doing it, second expletive at doing it. Removing his shoes and socks, and then following those by his pants, the brunette returned to her spot straddling the very prominent erection of her lover. Knowing it would only be a little amount of time before Godric took control back, the witch used every second she had to tease him with light kisses and the occasional nip with her teeth, hard enough to be felt but not to draw blood.

Unable to stop himself any longer, Godric got back on top of the teasing witch and removed their respective underwear. He had smelt her excitement long before seeing it, and on any other occasion he would have pleasured her at least once before even removing his clothes, but the vampire knew that he could go no longer without being inside of his love.

His entry was slow, allowing Hermione time to adjust to his size, and also give him time to calm himself, but when the witch below him practically screamed in his ear to go hard and fast, Godric needed no more encouragement. Both were very grateful that the house was empty as they felt Hermione's silencing wards shatter after only seconds of their love making session.

Despite having no sex in years, Godric was able to prolong his release long enough for his love to writhe beneath him in pleasure twice before feeling the end coming. Hermione was shuddering from two consecutive orgasms when she felt Godric getting close, and saw his extended teeth, knowing that she wanted him to mark her as his, "Bite me."

The need was too much for him, and with Hermione's words, Godric sank his teeth into her elegant neck, taking a very small amount of blood as he emptied himself into her. As soon as the teeth had touched her skin, Hermione screamed out with another earth-shattering orgasm, one that left her limp and breathing heavily.

Godric sealed the bite mark on his mate's neck, and gently rolled off of her, pulling her into his arms, "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Godric," the witch had a large grin on her face, "Glad I waited, I think even Gran might have heard that."

"I am sure that I will only get louder from now on," at the happy but shocked look on his love's face, Godric explained, "I have not been with anyone in over 600 years now, I couldn't see the point in it anymore."

Hermione tenderly kissed the teenager as her eyes began to droop, "I'm very grateful you've seen the point in it again. Night."

"Good night Hermione," Godric settled beside her, intent on taking her to his room when it was nearing sunrise.


	24. Chapter 24

The months began to fly by for the large family. Luna and Eric had truly hit it off on their date, the diminutive blonde putting the large Viking in his place on a nightly occurrence. They did have a huge fight about 2 months after becoming a couple, and that was over Luna's intention to become a vampire once she was older. Eric had been very reluctant about it, not wanting Luna to become like him, but when she had threatened going back to England and never returning, the man saw sense and said he would allow it, but only after she had done everything she wanted while a human, and was at least 25 years old.

Of course Eric wasn't the only one having problems with their love; Bill, Pam, and Isabel all got talked to by their mates about becoming vampires as to never leave them. Their refusals had led to Sookie, Jason and Sam giving them the cold shoulder and not sleeping with them. Isabel was the first to relent, followed very quickly by the other two. They were all placed under the same conditions though; do everything they wanted while human and then it would be worked out.

Tara's first full moon had been interesting, when she changed; her fur became a golden colour and silky smooth. She and Remus had spent the entire night playing like puppies, and when the moon had set, neither had the pained look that the older werewolf was prone to having after every moon. As she never wanted children, and it was dangerous for a female werewolf to bear young, both werewolves call Dr Patricia Ludwig, on recommendation of Eric. Tara had her tubes tied just after her 3rd full moon and was very happy to not need contraception anymore.

The babies were growing like twigs; Teddy's first birthday had been a huge night celebration that no one was going to forget any time soon. Kendra and Romulus were already magically adept at 2 months old, floating the deadly diapers at anyone who annoyed them, though after a while everyone learnt to duck and clean up the wall before someone else saw it. All three could easily bring smiles to everyone's faces, no matter how depressed or angry that person was.

Hermione and Godric had only gotten closer ever since their first night together, and while they didn't screw as much as George and Lafayette did, they were definitely louder, which everyone found out when they returned from their dates, instantly going up to Bill's to spend the night after hearing the screams coming from the house.

On the anniversary of the Final Battle, Hermione, Remus, George and Luna spent the day and night reminiscing and toasting their fallen friends. Their mates had come gotten them around midnight, tucking them in bed because they were all wasted out of their skulls from their toasting. And not one of them were given a Hangover Cure the next day as a reminder to not drink as much the next anniversary, much to their discomfort the entire day.

Before anyone knew it, Hermione, Remus and Teddy had been in America for a year, which elicited yet another celebration at Merlotte's, not that they truly needed a reason. There was one thing that everyone had noticed; ever since the twins were born, Hermione would spend hours on end in her office, sometimes in there with a goblin or two. No one had been able to get the real story out of her, and they had tried extremely hard to.

It was Independence Day night, and Hermione had called for her family to join her behind the house for a celebration. Seeing her standing there, looking out at the trees that were in the distance, Godric walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "So what are we celebrating tonight, our nation's independence or whatever it is you have been doing these past months?"

"A bit of both my love," turning in his arms, the witch sighed happily, "Big things are coming Godric, good things, and it will help those we love so much."

"What have you been up to Hermione?" The vampire chuckled as he asked, knowing she wouldn't answer properly.

"Changing our world as we know it hopefully. Come on, let's join the party," the brunette pulled her love to the dance floor.

When the fireworks in town began at midnight, Hermione knew that was her cue to reveal what she had been up to. Nudging her love, she waited for him to get everyone ready, "Alright, we're finally going to learn what our lovely Hermione has been doing all these months. Gather around."

Her family all sat down onto the blankets that were laid out on the ground, and looked at her with interest, "So, I know that some of you have tried to learn what I've been doing, and learnt the consequences of trying."

"Loud and fucking clear," Jason joked.

"Now that everything is nearing completion, I'm ready to tell those here who I am closest too and love, the total truth. There are three things really, all somewhat linked I guess, but first of all is that I've purchased the forest back there and will be building 5 houses on the land, in between the trees," there were cheers and gasps at that, "The houses will be for all of you who want to stop living entirely under my roof, and those who need a better bloody place to live in than they currently are.

"That was the lesser of the things I've been up to. Next is that ever since the twins' birth, and seeing how great Godric was with them, I realised that I don't want my babies growing up in a world that won't allow their parents to marry just because of what they are. You all remember how I was gone for a few days at a time the last few months. Well I was in Washington D.C."

Sam cut in just then and called over to Bill, "You owe me $300, I told you she was there."

"You bet on where I was?" Hermione had her hands on her hips.

The vampire nodded as he pulled out the three green notes and good naturedly slapping them into the shapeshifter's hand, "Just Sam and I. I thought you were in New York City, forgoing everyone else and going directly in front of the United Nations."

"I was going to do that but the President answered my letter first," Hermione admitted.

"Holy shit! You actually went to the White House?" Pam asked.

"Of course, I couldn't talk about sensitive information in public. Anyway, the President has agreed to take a large step forward for vampire's right, despite what people like the Fellowship might think, and make the announcement in the next few days."

Tara cleared her throat, "What announcement?"

Hermione gently hit her forehead with the heel of her hand, "Sorry, of course I forgot that part. He's allowing vampire's to marry whoever they wish, just as a normal human is allowed to."

The cheers that rang out from that were deafening, but Hermione didn't hear them, all she heard was her love say to her, "You really are amazing Hermione."

"I did it for all of us, I mean look at them," motioning at the kissing couples before them, "They have every right to be married to whoever they wish, vampire, werewolf, witch, or just fucking insane human. I still have a while to go before he will do the same thing for homosexuals but I'm getting there."

"Downright amazing," Godric shook his head before passionately kissing his mate.

Once the making out sessions were completed, and everyone was somewhat settled again, Sookie questioned from her seat on Bill's lap, "What was the last thing you've been working on Mia?"

"I'm glad you asked that my dear cousin, because it is my greatest creation and it will change the lives of millions all over the world," reaching into her pocket, the brunette removed a vial of black liquid that shone red when the light hit it, "This is the Granger Philter, a potion for the vampires out there who want to be even more human-like."

"How? What does it do?" Isabel enquired.

"It allows you to go out into the sunlight and not get hurt…" that was all Hermione got out before she was up in the arms of her mate.

Godric heard what his love had created and simply had to thank her. Taking her into his arms, he spun around quickly, kissing her hard, leaving her breathless, "I can't believe you did this."

Before she could say anything in response, they were both on the bottom of a large dog pile hug, the others had all come out of their shock and even the non-vampires wanted to congratulate and thank the witch. Everyone had tears running down their faces, making a mess due to the blood tears, but no one cared, they were going to see the sun again and not have it be their death.

It took a while before everyone got up, and then Hermione was kissed and hugged by her family, but soon she was back on her feet and talking, "The goblins have been creating the potions, using my recipes, and Laurent was kind enough to be my test subject, poor bugger went through hell but was also the first to see the sun with the potion. It is going to be massed produced by the same people who do the Tru Blood, overseen by a group of goblins in disguise to make sure no one messes with them, and should be ready for sale in a month or so. But, I have a month's supply for each of us here who are of the right persuasion to use."

Hermione passed the bag holding the vials over to Remus, and was then pulled into Godric's arms. They were running like the wind, the brunette with her head nestled into the cold neck of her mate until they came to a halt. When she looked up, the witch saw they were overlooking a large lake that was twinkling from the near full moon and stars.

Godric placed the teenager on the ground and lay beside her, "I feel as though you beat me to the punch tonight my love."

"How do you mean?"

"Even though it wasn't legal yet, I had planned on doing this tonight," Godric sat up and got onto one knee, a velvet box in his hand, "But now you may think I'm only doing this due to your announcement."

Hermione's heart was in her throat at seeing the box, "Oh no, it won't matter even if it were that way. You can still do this if you want to."

Cracking a smile, the vampire took the offered hand, "If you insist. Hermione, I've been on this earth for a very long time and seen many things but not once did I truly feel love before I met you. You've shown me that there is no greater thing in the world than love, and I want to keep feeling that for however long I have left on this plane of existence. Will you be the one to keep that feeling alive and become my wife?"

As the box opened, Hermione saw the ring inside and lost her breath. It was a dragon's eye opal, mined from the deepest goblin mines in the world, set in black gold. Looking up from the ring, with tears welling in her eyes, the witch said the one word both of them needed to hear, "Yes."


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue

A week after Godric and Hermione were engaged, the President of the United States of America announced to the world that he had signed the bill to allow vampires the same rights as humans. It caused a huge uproar around the globe but not even numerous assassination attempts had the bill rescinded, and the first couple to be married were none other than the Louisianan loves. Despite the pair's many arguments against it, as a personal favour to him, the President won the fight to have the wedding televised so that everyone could see that they were deeply in love. It had worked to mollify the not so fanatic of the vampire haters, but nothing could stop the hatred that the hard-core vampire haters from being as they were.

With the Granger Philter hitting shelves, more and more vampires were mainstreaming, drinking the Tru Blood, but even those in the family enjoyed a sip from their loves every now and then. Hermione gained international celebrity status for her creation, not that she wanted it at all, and when you have a group of 13 personal body guards on you at all times nearly, no one was getting too close to her.

When the houses in the forest were completed, the couples all moved in the same day, all very happy at the distance between the places, but they could still hear whenever Hermione and Godric forgot to put up the heavy duty silencing charms, meaning they just went about trying to outdo them in noise.

With Teddy, Kendra and Romulus raised amongst such a diverse and odd family, it was not surprising at all when Hermione and Remus stated that they were going to home school the trio, not that Salem, Hogwarts, and Beauxbatons didn't try their damnedest to poach them for themselves when the time came; the representative from Durmstrang was lucky to be able to walk away after his arrival.

Sadly it wasn't all happiness because in 2016, at the age of 86, Adele 'Gran' Stackhouse passed away in her sleep. Her death shook everyone, none of them had ever thought that she would die, but they moved forward, not forgetting about her in the slightest, they even named the rebuilt hospital after her, paying for it to be rebuilt and completely updated after it was destroyed in the 2018 hurricane.

There was no surprise when Sookie, Jason, and Sam all went missing one night only to return the next as fully fledged vampires, it was the day after their wedding night, they didn't want to miss out on the fun they could have then. Luna had impatiently waited for her 25th birthday, but she was at least allowed to marry Eric on her 18th birthday. After she was changed, no one walked into the office of Fangtasia without first knocking loudly, Pam and Chow had learnt that the hard way, and also learnt that Luna was far more flexible than she looked.

After much discussion, Lafayette and George both agreed that they didn't mind growing old and passing on, and it did help that the government finally got their heads around to allowing gays to marry. Ever flamboyant, Lafayette wore a purple wedding dress and even had a garter that was thrown.

Sam wanted to spend as much time as possible with his bride, so while not fully selling the bar, he did let Terry Bellefleur and his new wife Arlene to become the managing partners. Sookie, Isabel, and Hermione would still occasionally go in and do a shift but when Arlene's daughter was old enough, she was eager to start working, and was a much better waitress than her mother.

With age not a problem to them, Godric and Hermione waited until the twins were 4 years old, and Hermione was 23 before she too joined her family in becoming a vampire. Kendra and Romulus were excited that their Mummy had joined their Daddy; they had been able to see that she was just waiting for them to get old enough before doing so.

A bet started when Kendra was 5 between the men in the family, it was who or what the little witch would fall in love with. On her suggestion, Godric put down that she would fall in love with Teddy, and wouldn't you know it, 12 years later, on the girl's 17th birthday, Ted Remus Lupin walked bravely up to his Uncle Godric and Aunt Mia to ask permission to marry Kendra. Bill and Sam were spitting mad at losing the bet but the entire family was pleased as punch at the news.

Romulus decided he would go into politics, much to his mother's worry and constant exclamations of him turning her grey. Moving quickly up the ranks in the magical sector, he moved across to the Muggle sector where he moved just as quickly. By the age of 30 he was in line to be in the running for presidential candidateship when he locked eyes with his opposition's daughter. It took him dropping out of the running and publically stating that love was far more important than politics for Susanna Fox to even go on a date. They were married 2 years later, with kids coming every couple years after that.

When the first trio of kids were all grown, Hermione and Godric went for a holiday over to her homeland, seeing all of her old friends, and initiating the Harry Potter Home for Orphaned Magical Children. It was constructed on the site of Potter Cottage and took in 10 children the first year, growing to become one of the largest homes in the magical community, no child would ever go through what her first love ever had again. It had been placed in the managing care of Ron and Ginny, and then their children once they were passed on, Hermione would never be able to live in the UK ever again but it would always be her motherland.

Potter House never changed name, Godric didn't have one that he remembered so he had taken Hermione's first married name, and it became the family home, where every descendant would be born or visit, just as her Gran's had been before. None of the original 7 couples ever left Louisiana, outside of going on holidays, and when the sad day that Lafayette died from old, but always colourful, age, with George following on quickly afterwards, they were buried in the family plot, and visited every day by someone in the family.

As for the family, by the time that Kendra, Teddy, Romulus and his Susanna passed, there were 25 kids between them, a few sets of triplets by both women helped in that sense. The house was never quiet, the sound of little feet a pleasant one that everyone enjoyed. All of the second Louisiana born generation children grew, married and had their own broods, causing Hermione to build even more houses in the forest and add 2 more floors onto Potter House, just to hold the expanding families whenever the holidays came around.

The Potter name never died out, and 2 of Kendra's daughters even took on the Stackhouse name when they were told that there were no others around to do so. Margaret Stackhouse, Kendra's 4th daughter, moved into Adele's house, never marrying but having 3 sons by in-vitro as she truly wanted to have children, making the house rarely ever empty of life again. When George Potter, Romulus' eldest son, became the Minister for Magic in America, the first person to congratulate him was his grandmother, who happened to be 12 years his junior in frozen age.

Every wedding, birth, and graduation was attended by the entire family, usually to the embarrassment of whichever descendant it was that it concerned, especially when their 'uncles' would bet on the outcomes of their lives. None of the men had learnt not to do it, no matter how many times they were cursed by their magical family members.

Funerals were a large sober event; it never got easier no matter how many they attended or how far along the person was in the family tree. Hermione and Luna had returned to England for every funeral of their old friends, sometimes taking their husbands. When Hagrid finally passed on at 200 years old, the two women had been carried by their mates, they were too distraught at the death of their old friend and professor.

Over the years war, both magical and Muggle, had a Potter or Lupin descendant fighting, always for the side of good. There had been cops, lawyers, authors, inventors, and then there had been stay at home parents out of the children, but no one was ever pushed to become something that they weren't, or made fun of if they were different. A few of the children had been changed, usually after falling in love with a vampire, and there was even a shapeshifter in Teddy and Kendra's great granddaughter, Shannon. Sam and Shannon would spend hours every day talking about the talent she had and she then went on to use it for good, bringing awareness to their kind.

Through everything though, there was one thing that no one ever lost, and that was love. The first thing the family ever did when they greeted someone home was tell them that they loved them and they were always welcome home. Love was what made their portion of the world go around, and at the levels of love that they all had for each other, it was lucky that they didn't spin out of control half of the time.

Hermione was sitting on the front porch in her Gran's old rocking chair, her latest descendant suckling on a bottle in her arms as the sun set, looking out over the horizon at how different everything had changed in the world but here, in Bon Temps, the only things that had changed were some of the faces. From behind her she could hear her husband trying to sneak up on her as he did every day, "I can hear you Godric."

The eternally youthful vampire grinned widely as he leant over her, resting his head beside hers and looking at the baby in her arms, "It would seem that Remus is nearly finished love."

"That he is," moving him up to burp, Hermione sighed heavily, remembering the man he had been named after.

"He's in a better place Hermione, they all are," Godric had damn near had to force the Granger Philter down his wife's throat the day that Remus had died, she had wanted nothing more than to join him, "He was 150 and already lost two wives, it was his time."

Tara had lasted far longer than she would have as a human, making it to see her 101st birthday before age simply took her. Everyone was certain that grief was the true cause of Remus' death, grief and loneliness at not having his mate by his side any more. No one was surprised that he too passed but it had not taken the hurt away any less, for any of them.

The witch gently kissed her love, "I know and I know it has been years but he was my father in all but blood. How are the others?"

"Running hell around the house. Kendra, Teddy and Romulus never made such a racket in their entire lives as our latest batch have."

"Well there are 20 now dear, of course they'll make more noise and I know you love having a household full of children," laughing lightly at the look on Godric's face, Hermione passed a sleeping Remus over to his teenage sister Lily before coming to sit beside him, "You never have been able to fool me."

"It has only been 300 years of marriage, I'll get there one of these days."

At the passionate kiss that the couple shared, Hermione looked quickly back into the house and was pleased when she saw the children's parents awake. Grabbing Godric's hand, she sped off into the forest with him, pinning him against a tree and whispered, "Happy anniversary my husband."

"Happy anniversary my wife"

THE END


End file.
